Detour
by untrvldwrlds
Summary: Life was like a really long road trip and it was full of plenty of detours. Set three years after Rory graduates from Yale. A story of family, friends, love and forgiveness.
1. Road Work Ahead

Author's Note at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. That honor belongs to the brilliant Amy Sherman-Palladino and company.

Detour

Chapter 1: Road Work Ahead

Rory Gilmore had a good life. She didn't have many complaints. She was content or at least that is what she forced herself to believe.

She had a great career. In fact, she was well on her way to having the career she had always dreamed of. She had spent a year and half following Barack Obama on his campaign trail. And although she would never give up the experience, she had been truly grateful for its end. She needed permanence. She needed roots. Her articles on Obama and his campaign had gained national recognition for their fresh, bold, and intelligent outlook. After the campaign ended, she had entertained several job offers from newspapers across the country, but had eventually accepted an offer from an up and coming newspaper in New York City named _The Global Observer_. The past nineteen months had been spent as the lead features writer for _The GO_ (what the staff called it) and she had enjoyed every minute of it. Rory had flourished in the casual and relaxed, yet professional atmosphere of _The GO._ Her writing was better than ever and had helped establish _The Global Observer_ as a reputable newspaper in the extremely competitive journalism community.

She had a beautiful home. A brownstone on the Upper West Side with a fabulous view of Central Park that her grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore, had coerced her into accepting as a gift – a rather extravagant gift. Her grandparents had insisted that a young woman of a "certain standing in society" must have a suitable home and their idea of a suitable home did not include bars over the windows or a local bodega on the corner. She had argued vehemently against her grandparents buying her any place let alone the one she ended up with. However, they had insisted she at least look at suitable places with them. The brownstone had been the last place they looked at and she had fallen instantly in love. She had found herself grudgingly, but eagerly moving in only days later.

She had a family. She may not have what some would call a traditional family, but they were her family nonetheless and she treasured them. She had her mother and best friend, Lorelai, and along with her came her step-father Luke. She had her father Christopher and her sister Gigi. She had her grandparents. She had Lane and Zach, and their twin boys Steve and Kwan. There was Sookie and Jackson and Davey and Martha. There was Paris and Doyle. And there was the entire town of Stars Hollow. She even had Colin and Finn.

She still wasn't quite sure how that had happened. Maybe it had been a fluke or maybe it had been divine providence. She'd never know. About a month after she had moved to New York City and started her job at _The Global Observer_ she had bumped into Colin and Finn at a coffee shop by her home. It turned out that they were both working in the city and lived together only a few blocks from Rory.

She had been hesitant at first to reestablish any sort of relationship with the two, they were after all Logan's best friends and the last thing she had wanted to do was cause anymore hard feelings between her and Logan. But Colin and Finn had been persistent and had eventually quieted all her protests.

A friendship she felt had probably begun as an attempt for all three of them to fill the void Logan had left in their lives by packing up and moving across the country to San Francisco, had quickly become so much more. They saw each other as much as their busy schedules allowed, which surprisingly was quite often. The three of them had formed a tight bond.

She knew Logan was aware of their friendship. Although Colin and Finn didn't see Logan very often they still talked to him regularly. The two had insisted from the beginning on being honest with Logan about their friendship and she had agreed. She didn't know how the specific conversation had transpired, she hadn't asked, but Logan must have at the very least grudgingly been okay with it. They hardly ever talked about Logan, which was fine by her. The times he did come up in conversation were brief and always left her with a feeling of emptiness she did her best to ignore.

She had a good life. She was happy. She was…

"Rory! Earth to Rory!"

She jumped, startled out of her weighty thoughts, and turned her head to look at the culprit. "What?"

Cameron Mitchell was leaning over the side of her desk cubicle in the newsroom of _The GO_, looking at her quizzically. Rory had met Cameron on her first official day at _The Global Observer_ and they had immediately hit it off. Cameron was a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, vivacious woman the same age as her and Rory considered her one of her closest friends. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rory answered.

"Are you sure? You were miles away. I called your name several times before I got your attention." Cameron stared intently at her.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to finish this article before the end of the day and I got stuck on this last paragraph." Rory was fairly certain Cameron didn't believe her. Cameron could usually tell when she wasn't being truthful, but Rory hoped that she'd leave it alone today. She wasn't really in the mood to delve any further into her previous thoughts.

"Okay…well, you have twenty minutes before you have to be out of here."

"Are you sure you can't come to dinner tonight?" Rory asked. "Colin and Finn will miss having you around."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You mean they'll miss having someone around to hit on that isn't like their sister or the ex-girlfriend of their best friend."

Rory winced slightly at the mention of Logan, but recovered quickly. "Well, now that you mention it…"

Cameron laughed. "I wish I could help ease their pain, but I promised my mother I'd come over tonight."

"I know, just thought I'd make the offer again in case your plans had changed." Rory looked at the clock on the bottom right hand side of her computer screen.

"I hope the boys aren't too disappointed and tell them I'll join you next week."

"Will do. Maybe Finn will stop pestering me for a moment then." Rory began to type while she talked with Cameron. She really did need to get her article done.

"I doubt it."

"You're probably right. He's like a two year old sometimes. Not that I know what having a two year old is really like, but he's what I imagine a two year old to be like."

Cameron was about to respond when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a tall brunette man approaching Rory's desk. "So Rory…how was your date the other night?"

"Fine, why?" Rory looked up at her puzzled. She had all ready filled Cameron in on her date.

"Eric's heading this way." Rory was very casually dating Eric Masters, a sports writer at _The Global Observer_. She liked him well enough, enough to be sleeping with him anyway, but she wasn't really interested in having a serious relationship and lately Eric had been hinting at more.

"Hello, ladies." Eric greeted when he arrived at the duo around Rory's desk.

"Hi, Eric." Cameron said as she took a step backwards to stand slightly behind Eric and glared at Rory.

"Hey, Eric. How are you?" Rory asked as she clicked the save button on her finished article and closed out of the document.

"Good." He smiled brightly at her. "So, I was wondering if you had any plans for the evening."

"It's Thursday, Eric." She always had plans on Thursday's and he very well knew it. Thursday night is what her, Colin, and Finn had dubbed "family dinner night" and they never skipped it unless absolutely necessary. Sometimes they would have other members of their "family" over, but Eric certainly didn't qualify in that category.

"Oh, right." He gazed at her expectantly. Cameron rolled her eyes.

Rory bit her tongue to stop herself from replying with a scathing comment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow; maybe we can go out Saturday night."

"Okay…well, have a good evening then." He turned and walked away his shoulders slumped.

"Rory—,"

"I know." She had to let him go, sooner rather than later.

"All right." Cameron nodded. "I have to go. Have fun with the boys and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Have fun with your mother." Cameron put her hand in the air acknowledging Rory and then waved at her dismissively. Rory began packing up her things so she could go home. She had a few things she needed to get done before Colin and Finn came over.

* * *

She had been happily anticipating this evening all day. Colin and Finn had just returned that morning from a rare two week vacation in San Francisco to visit Logan and she had missed them. She always did whenever one or the both of them were gone for extended periods of time. They spent so much of their daily lives together it left her unsettled when they weren't around.

Perhaps the knowledge that Colin and Finn would undoubtedly regale her with stories tonight of the two of them and Logan off gallivanting in San Francisco caused her melancholic mood through out the day. She knew there would be no way to avoid Logan as a topic of conversation this evening, even if they tried. She just hoped Colin and Finn would at least leave out the unsavory details.

She entered her bedroom in a hurry, striding directly to her large walk-in closet. She needed to change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable before Colin and Finn arrived. After contemplating for a brief moment what to wear, she pulled from a shelf situated in front of her a well worn pair of jeans and her blue "Reading is Sexy" t-shirt. She shrugged out of her work clothes and tossed them in the laundry hamper in the corner of her closet. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt and walked back out into her bedroom over to her dresser pulling out a colorful pair of stripped socks from the second drawer.

"Love, we're home!" The front door slammed shut behind Finn and she assumed Colin.

She smiled from her position on her bed and hastily finished putting on her socks. "Coming!" She yelled.

"Dirty!" Finn yelled back.

Rory rolled her eyes even though Finn couldn't see her and pushed herself up off the edge of her bed. She darted out of her bedroom on the second floor and down the stairs to the foyer - where she was sure Colin and Finn were waiting for her - as fast as she could without injuring herself in the process. Her stairs were a bit steep.

Her smile grew even wider as Colin and Finn appeared in her line of vision. They were both grinning widely back at her. She rushed down the rest of the stairs and flew into Colin's arms. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, Gilmore!" Colin hugged her tightly.

"Love, where is my hug?" Finn pouted.

She pulled out of Colin's embrace and turned to look at Finn. She frowned. In her excitement she had failed to notice Finn's appearance. His left arm was in cast and nestled in a sling. His right eye had a faded bruise at the corner and he had a gash across his left eyebrow that was covered with butterfly bandages. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Finn smiled sheepishly at her and Colin snickered. "Well, you see I was drunk—,"

"Wait." She said holding up her hand to stop Finn from continuing. She then pulled him into a hug being careful not to jostle his arm. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long story and I'm starving. You can fill me in at the dinner table."

Colin laughed. "When aren't Finn's stories long and when aren't you hungry, Gilmore?"

"Never!" Finn and Rory both replied. They all laughed. Rory drew out of Finn's embrace and led the way to the dining room located in between the kitchen and living room.

She had set the table earlier, after she had ordered dinner from their favorite Italian restaurant. On the dining room table sat a bouquet of orange tulips in a short square vase, a couple of lit vanilla scented candles, and two bottles of wine, a red and white. Finn and Colin's drink of choice was normally scotch, but they always had wine at dinner with her and drank scotch during the movie portion of the evening.

"Have a seat. I have dinner warming in the oven. I'll be right back." Finn and Colin both grabbed chairs on opposite sides of the table from each other and took a seat. Rory always sat at the head of the table.

Colin and Finn looked skeptically at each other. They were both well aware that Rory didn't cook. Finn leaned across the table toward Colin. "Did she say she cooked?" Finn whispered frantically. He didn't want Rory to hear.

As Colin was about to respond, Rory entered the room again balancing three plates precariously in her arms. Finn stood back up and grabbed two plates from Rory's arms. The food may not be edible, but he didn't want Rory to hurt herself. He handed a plate over to Colin and then sat back in his seat and put his own plate down. Rory had all ready settled in her chair and was pouring herself a glass of white wine.

Finn and Colin both looked down at their plates. The chicken parmesan looked delicious, but appearances could be deceiving. They glanced up at each other and then looked at Rory. They both hesitated. Colin waded into the water.

"Rory," She turned from setting the bottle of wine down and looked at Colin expectantly, "Did you make this?"

"Why?" She asked innocently.

Finn glanced at Colin and then jumped in. "Well love, it looks positively delicious, but…last time we tried to eat something you cooked we all ended up sick for three days. And we love you and we'll eat it if you insist, but we'd rather like to avoid it if we can."

Rory laughed. "That's sweet of you, Finn, of you both really, but I didn't make it."

"You didn't?" Colin asked. She smirked and shook her head no. They both sighed in relief.

"But you said you had dinner warming in the oven." Finn looked at her confused.

"And I did. I ordered from Sapori D'Italia. I didn't think you'd appreciate a cold dinner so I put in the oven to keep warm." Rory offered the bottle of red wine to Finn, which he accepted gratefully.

"Oh." Finn poured his glass of wine and then handed the bottle across the table to Colin.

"So, now that we've cleared that up. Tell me what happened to you Finn." Rory dug into her food. After a moment with no response from Finn, Rory looked up in Finn's direction and burst out laughing. Finn was attempting to cut his chicken parmesan one-handed. "Do you need some help?"

Finn grumbled, while Colin looked on amused. "Yes, please."

Rory pulled his plate toward her and then motioned to him for his knife and fork. He handed them over, watching as she cut his food and then pushed his plate back toward him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. So…I'm waiting."

"Right, so like I said, I was drunk—,"

"All your stories begin like this." Rory interrupted.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" Finn stared at her pointedly and she nodded. "Then, hush you."

Rory looked appropriately contrite. "I do apologize, please continue oh master story teller."

Finn glared at her and she smirked at him. "As I was saying, I was drunk…" He hesitated a moment waiting for her interruption, but none came so he finally continued. "We were stumbling home when I spotted a gorgeous red-headed sheila entering a bar we were just passing."

Rory snickered. "Of course. I should have known."

"Love," Finn said warningly, "So, I dragged Colin and Logan into the bar with me, sure they could find something to occupy themselves while I wooed my bedmate for the evening. I found her at the bar a few minutes later surrounded by a bevy of other women. I sidled up to her at the bar and offered to buy her a drink using all my good looks and exotic charm. It never fails me."

"Except for that night apparently." Colin said dryly as he took a bite of his food.

Rory laughed. "You got turned down, Finn?"

"Mates, she was almost ready to leave with me when her friend interrupted."

Colin laughed. "Really? See what I remember was her complete disinterest and your total disregard for her trying to brush you off thereby her need for her girlfriend to come to her rescue."

Rory looked at the two confused. "I don't get it."

"What our dear Finn here has failed to mention was that he had unknowingly dragged us into a gay bar, which Logan and I noticed right away."

"Mate, you never said anything. You didn't even come to save me until the red head's girlfriend punched me!" Finn cried dramatically.

"You got into a fight with a girl?!" Rory exclaimed.

Finn grimaced. "More than one."

"And you and Logan just stood and watched?" Rory looked at Colin indignantly.

"Hey, it's not our fault Finn couldn't take a hint or keep his trap shut after the girlfriend arrived!" Colin glowered at Finn. "Besides, Logan eventually entered the fray to rescue him."

"Yeah, mate, after I ended up with a gash over my eyebrow, a black eye, and a broken arm! And what about you? You just stood there like a coward!"

"I'm not a coward! Someone had to be able to bail you out of jail or take you to the emergency room if need be. And it's a good thing I did, as I had to take both you and Logan to the ER!"

Rory's head snapped to look at Colin. "Logan? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just some bruised ribs and scratches." Colin said reassuring her. Rory sighed and then began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny, love?"

"I-I can't believe you got beat up by girls!"

Finn moaned. "It's not that funny."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is Finn." Colin said joining in with Rory's laughter. "You'll never live this down. We'll be mocking you for years to come."

"Mate." Finn whined. "At least my fortunes with women have increased dramatically since then. The sheilas love the cast."

Rory shook her head. She wasn't sure Finn would ever change. "Can I sign it later, Finn?"

Finn perked up. "Something naughty, love?"

Colin and Rory rolled their eyes. She loved Finn, but he probably deserved the ass kicking he'd received. Retribution for all the women he'd harassed over the years. "Sure, Finn."

* * *

Colin and Finn had entertained her with more stories of their time in San Francisco with Logan over the rest of dinner, albeit none as entertaining as Finn getting beat up by girls. She had caught them up on her rather uneventful two weeks in New York City without them.

Colin and Finn helped her clear the dining room table after they finished eating. They were currently in the kitchen preparing for the next phase of their evening. Colin was rinsing the dishes in the kitchen sink and then putting them in the dishwasher. Rory was gathering the necessary supplies for a pared down movie night. Finn was searching through the cabinets, for what she wasn't sure.

"Love, where's the scotch?" Finn called out to her.

"Same place it always is, Finn. In the liquor cabinet in the dining room." She said as she emerged from the pantry with an armful of edible goodies.

She saw Finn entering the dining room as she went into the living room. She put the food down on the coffee table and arranged the snacks in order of importance. She heard Colin start the dishwasher and Finn puttering around in the dining room doing God knows what. She picked up the remote for the large plasma screen TV Colin and Finn had insisted she buy if she wanted them to ever watch movies at her place and pressed the power button. She dropped the remote on the sofa behind her and picked up the wine glass she had placed on the coffee table after dinner.

"You two coming?" Rory yelled out to them.

"Just a minute." She heard Colin reply.

"Be there in a jiff, love." She heard the door of the liquor cabinet close and the clink of glasses hitting each other. She assumed Finn still needed to go to the kitchen and get ice for the scotch.

She turned her attention back to the television. She watched the scroll of the CNN ticker at the bottom of the screen for a moment and then glanced up to watch the muted telecast. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands began to tremble. The shaking caused the wine glass in her hand to slip out of her grasp. She stood transfixed as the glass hit the side of the coffee table and shattered on the wood floor of her living room.

She vaguely heard the pounding of Colin and Finn's steps rushing into the living room. Tears pricked her eyes. This couldn't be happening. The two boys arrived at her side, glanced at the shattered glass on the floor, and gazed at her in concern.

"Love?" Finn said questioningly and grabbed her hand with his free arm. "Are you okay?"

Their obvious concern for her caused sobs to rack her body. Colin grabbed her other hand and along with Finn, gently pulled her away from the broken glass at her feet.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Colin asked worry in his voice. This had to be about more than the spilled wine.

She couldn't speak, so she motioned to the still muted television. She watched as Colin and Finn's heads turned to the television and knew the exact moment the horror of the situation registered with them. Their heads turned back to stare at her as if in slow motion.

"Love," Finn started gruffly, "we—,"

"Y-you sh-should go." She managed to choke out. Colin and Finn stared at her helplessly. "Pl-please g-go."

"Will you be okay?" Colin asked quietly.

She nodded slightly. Even if she wasn't okay, they needed to go. She strangled back another sob. "I'll be fine."

They both stared at her indecisively, their concern for her outweighing their need to go. But then Colin pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "We're going to go, but we'll call you as soon as we can."

Colin pulled away from her, squeezing her hand tightly before he let go of her completely. Finn drew her into his arms disregarding his broken arm and gave her a bone crushing hug. She could hardly breathe, but she didn't want him to let go. He reluctantly pulled back, stopping her before she could move all the way out of his embrace. He moved his hands to her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs and then placing one hand on each side of her face forcing her to look into his pained eyes. "It'll be okay."

This only caused her to cry more, but she moved away from Finn before he and Colin got stuck here any longer. "Go." She stated determinedly. They gave her one last troubled glance before they turned to leave. She watched in despair as they walked out of the living room, through the foyer, and out the front door.

She didn't know what to do now. She felt so weak. She stood in the middle of the living room for a moment before she collapsed on the couch, tears streaming down her face. She curled into a fetal position and pulled the throw blanket she kept on the back of the couch over herself. It was the middle of June, but she felt so cold.

The wine glass still lay shattered on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my second fanfiction and it will be a multi-chapter Rogan. I'm working on the second chapter right now and have about the first ten chapters outlined. I would love to have your reviews/constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Just an interesting note (at least to me), in college my roommates and I actually did have what we called "family dinner night". The core group was the roommates of course, but we occasionally had other people join us. We took turns cooking and we actually watched Gilmore Girls together. We were all really busy during the week and this was just a way for us to ensure that we got to spend at least one night a week together. It is one of my favorite college memories so I thought I'd use it for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter features Logan!


	2. Reduced Speed Limit

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of my story. I especially want to take the time to thank everyone that reviewed! You are all simply amazing! You seriously overwhelmed me with your positive response to just the first chapter! I am way beyond flattered! YOU ROCK! I really hope I don't disappoint you all!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it.

Detour

Chapter 2: Reduced Speed Limit

The sun was just rising over the San Francisco Bay Area when he pulled into the parking lot of his office building. After he had dropped Colin and Finn off at San Francisco International Airport for their return flight to New York City, he had decided to make his way to work and take advantage of the quiet and solitude of the early morning hours. He had a lot of work to catch up on.

He parked his Porsche and grabbed his brown leather messenger style briefcase off the front seat before opening the door and exiting the car. He pressed the lock button on the key fob and waited to hear the locks click and the beeping of the alarm system activating before he started walking toward the front doors of the office building.

When he arrived at the front doors, he dug his security badge out of his right hand pants pocket and swiped it over the access pad. He paused, waiting for the light on the pad to turn green and then opened the door. He strolled through the deserted reception area making his way to the stairs instead of waiting for the elevators. He hurriedly climbed the stairs to the third floor and burst through the fire door into the silent hallway. His office was at the end of the long corridor.

He entered his still dark office, turning the lamp on his desk on as he passed. He walked around to his side of the desk, dropping his briefcase on the console table behind it as he went. He unbuttoned his suit coat before taking a seat in his leather office chair and settling in. He hit the power button on his computer, waiting impatiently for it to boot up.

As he waited, the early morning silence of his office was broken by the ringing of his Blackberry. He pulled the phone out his pants pocket and glanced at the caller ID. He grinned.

"Honor!" He greeted when he answered the phone.

"Hey, little brother!" She sounded way too perky for this early in the morning. Of course, she was on the East Coast where the time was three hours ahead of San Francisco, and this was his sister – she was always perky.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this very early morning call?" He asked as he reclined in his chair. Phone calls with Honor always took awhile. He could at least be somewhat comfortable.

"No specific reason." She said airily.

He rolled his eyes. He knew his sister enjoyed talking to him, but her calls always had some underlying reason – whether it was to relay a message from his mother or father, to harass him about coming home, or even to drop less than subtle hints about Rory. Three years later and she still hadn't given up on reconciliation. Even though he insisted it was never going to happen. "Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, okay, I talked to dad." She said sheepishly. "Or maybe I should say he talked to me…about you."

Logan groaned. "And what did daddy dearest have to say?"

"I thought you and dad were on better terms these days?" She asked confused.

"We are, but I'm sure what you are about to tell me is about one of our father's attempts to bring me back into the fold and "take up" my destiny, as he so likes to put it."

"Would that be so bad?" He could tell she was frustrated. "You and I both know Logan Huntzberger, that Huntzberger Publishing Group is where you belong. It's in your blood! You love journalism! You're probably better at it than the great Mitchum Huntzberger will ever be. Don't deny it either!"

"I won't. I'm not." He emphasized. "But I'm not ready to come back, especially not on any terms he has to offer right now. It's why I walked away in the first place."

"You haven't even heard what he had to say."

"Honor, I don't need to hear. I don't want to hear! It's not going to change anything."

"Fine." She huffed. "If he asks, at least tell him I tried."

He smiled. "If he asks, which I doubt he will, I will tell him you tried."

"So, when are you coming home again?" Honor never dwelled on subjects long.

"Not for awhile."

"Logan!" She exclaimed.

"Honor!"

"We haven't seen you in ages!"

"I was home at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Christmas was six months ago Logan. I'm back to my pre-pregnancy weight! Ethan is no longer in newborn clothing! He can hold his own bottle now! He's going to be crawling any day! He misses his uncle!" She was exasperated with him, but he couldn't quite help grinning at the happiness in her voice.

He sighed. Maybe he could make a quick trip home soon. "Ethan must be getting so big."

"Yeah, he is. You should check your e-mail. I sent you some pictures." He leaned forward in his chair, moving the mouse of his computer. The screen saver disappeared. He logged into his e-mail, searching briefly for the e-mail she had sent him. He found it at the top and clicked it open.

He laughed. "Nice t-shirt and so true." She had dressed him in a t-shirt he had found online and had sent to her a few weeks ago. It was green and had yellow lettering that read "If You Think I'm Good Lookin' You Should See My Uncle".

"Your ego astounds me." She deadpanned.

He chuckled. "He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Just like his uncle."

"I'll teach him everything I know." He smirked.

"You're going to corrupt my kid."

"Someone's gotta do it."

"I guess better you than someone else." She sighed dramatically.

"How's Josh?" He asked changing the subject. Honor could talk for hours about Ethan if he'd let her.

"He's great. He's actually out loading up the car right now."

"Loading up the car for what?"

"Oh, we're taking a trip to the Vineyard this weekend. Ethan's first time. You wouldn't believe how much stuff you have to bring for a seven month old. He has more stuff than me and you know how much I pack! I got him the cutest little swimming trunks. I'll take lots of pictures and send them to you."

He listened to her ramble and felt a small pang of longing. "You sound really happy, Honor."

She sighed in contentment. "I do, don't I? I am happy. Really happy. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?"

He hesitated before answering. "Sure."

"A mute person sounds more convincing than you."

"I am. Happy that is." He protested.

"Liar." She sighed. "Logan, I want you to be happy. Rory made you happy. I know you miss her. I'm sure you two could work things out. You two are perfect for each other. Have you talked to her?"

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta run. I have work to do." He was not going to rise to Honor's bait. He was not going to answer her question; it would only encourage her. And he did not want to go down that road.

"It's 6:45 in the morning there, Logan!" She scoffed.

"And I have lots of work to catch up on. Colin and Finn just left this morning."

"Speaking of Colin and Finn, aren't they friends with Rory? Maybe they—," She didn't like to give up.

"Honor!" He said sharply. "That's enough. I'm not going to talk about this with you."

She harrumphed. "Fine, if you insist."

"I do." He loved his sister dearly, but sometimes she just didn't know when to quit.

"I just want what's best for you Logan."

"I know. I promise, I'm good." He glanced at his watch. He really needed to get off the phone if he was going to get any work done before others got into the office. "Hey, I really do need to work. And I bet Josh could use some help with the massive amounts of baby things you need to bring with you to the Vineyard."

She laughed heartily. "Oh Logan, I'm a woman. I leave the heavy lifting for you strapping young men."

"Right. How could I forget?" He grinned. "Have fun this weekend and I can't wait to see all the pictures. My nephew is rather photogenic. He got that from his uncle too."

"He gets that from his mother!" She said indignantly. "Anyway, we'll have a great time. I'll tell you all about it next week. I'll let you get to work now. I love you, little brother."

"Love you too, sis. Bye."

"Bye!" She said breezily and then the line went dead.

He threw his phone onto his desk; it made a loud clattering noise as it skidded across the surface and halted just before the opposite edge. He wearily leaned forward in his chair. Placing his elbows on his desk he dropped his head onto his left hand and dragged his right hand through his all ready artfully mussed hair.

_Are you happy?_ Honor's question reverberated in his head. He hadn't really ever taken the time to think about it, at least not since he had left everything he'd ever known. And now that Honor had posed the question, he wasn't sure he could qualify himself as happy. Three years ago, before Rory had turned down his marriage proposal and he had walked away from her, he would have unequivocally said yes. But now, he wasn't sure.

He missed the East Coast. He had lived and worked in San Francisco for the last three years, but it had never felt like home. He wondered if what San Francisco had represented for him initially – the beginning of the rest of his life with Rory and freedom from his father – had prevented him from truly embracing everything it had to offer. Or perhaps he just wasn't a West Coaster. Sure he had the whole golden tan, blonde hair, laid back attitude thing going on, but if he really thought about it he had never really adapted completely to the West Coast mentality.

He missed the newspaper business. He was successful at his job with the internet company, but he couldn't deny that it didn't inspire in him the same passion and excitement as the world of journalism did. Honor was right. As much as he had tried to deny it, had tried to run away from it, he knew it was where he belonged. He had an innate ability for it and as his father had constantly reminded him, it was his birthright. But he hadn't wanted it on his father's terms and he wasn't sure how to make his way back to it without giving into his father. And as a Huntzberger, there was certainly no way he could ever work for anyone else in the business.

He missed his family. He had always been extremely close to his sister, Honor. And until Rory, she had been the only person in his life to love and support him unconditionally. She encouraged him, she picked him up when he was down, she helped get him out of his numerous scrapes, and she told him when he was being an idiot. He counted on her and she counted on him. His small family had extended slightly when Honor married Josh and with the addition of their son Ethan to the fold. He was a doting uncle. Unfortunately he didn't see them very often, but Honor kept him updated with plenty of e-mails and phone calls.

Sometimes, he even missed his father. It amazed him that it had taken him walking away from Huntzberger Publishing Group, denying his preordained destiny, for his father to grow to respect him as both a business man and his son. His father had shown up at his office in San Francisco several months after his arrival asking to go to lunch. Logan had been weary, but had grudgingly accepted the invitation, curious as to what could possibly bring his father across the country to him. The beginning of the lunch had been strained and then his father had flabbergasted him by blurting out he was proud of him. Logan had been so surprised he had choked on the sip of scotch he had taken. Apparently, that had broken the ice because both he and his father had laughed. Their relationship was still far from perfect, but at least they had one that wasn't based on mutual loathing and disappointment.

He missed Colin and Finn. He hadn't really made any close friends in San Francisco. He had a few co-workers that he would on occasion go out with, but the relationships were mostly superficial. Colin and Finn were like brothers to him and their lack of presence in his daily life was deeply felt. Of course, it had been him who packed up and put a whole country between them, so he had no one to blame but himself. And now they both lived and worked in New York City together and were friends with Rory.

At first when Colin and Finn had approached him about their relationship with Rory, he had been hurt, angry, and maybe a little jealous. But Colin and Finn hadn't really asked his permission whether they could be friends or not. They had told him out of courtesy and respect for their oldest friend that was what they were going to do and he in the long run had appreciated their honesty with him. He knew deep down that Colin and Finn were still loyal to him and always would be, but it had certainly stung a bit in the beginning and maybe it still did. They were close and he was well aware of it. And she got to spend far more time with them than he did. As much as he may have wanted to at one point, he couldn't begrudge any of them that relationship. It was far too important to all of them.

And God help him, he missed Rory. After she had turned down his marriage proposal, he had packed up and moved to San Francisco and thrown himself into work. He spent over a year working eighty plus hours a week all in an effort to forget her. It hadn't worked. He tried dating, but no one held his interest for long. He couldn't even use mindless sex to forget. Sex just wasn't the same with someone you didn't love and he had learned his lesson the hard way with the bridesmaid incident years ago. He refused to go down that path again.

Rory had represented to him everything he never thought he would have – love, a family, home – and he found that he couldn't settle for anything less. And as much as his sister insisted they were perfect for each other and could work things out, he just didn't foresee that ever happening. He imagined he might never find what he had with Rory ever again, although that pained him to admit. She had opened up so many doors and possibilities to him, shown him a different side of life, a side of life he had lost along with her.

He hazarded his sister had been right when she called him on his lie. He wasn't happy and he wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, glancing at his watch. It was a just after four in the afternoon. He had been working non-stop all day; he hadn't even taken time out for lunch. And unfortunately, he still had hours of work in front of him. First though, he needed to prepare for his meeting in a few minutes.

He was gathering some notes he needed, when he was interrupted by the buzzing of the intercom on his office phone. "Logan?"

"Yes, Abigail." Abigail Smith was his secretary. She had been with him since he started his job in San Francisco and they had a great relationship. She was middle-aged, married, and a mother of two who couldn't help but try to mother him as well.

"I have your father on the phone." She said tentatively.

Logan groaned internally. He really didn't have time for his father right now. "Tell him I'm in a meeting, Abigail." It was almost the truth. He had one shortly.

"I did. He said it's urgent and demanded that I interrupt you." He could hear the frustration in her voice and could easily imagine his father's commanding nature.

He sighed. He might as well just deal with whatever his father needed now or he'd never hear the end of it. "Put him through."

He didn't want to argue with his father, but he needed to be firm enough with him to actually make him realize he was busy and he couldn't just interrupt him at his pleasure. He was his son, not his employee, at least not anymore. He took a deep breath before he picked up the ringing phone.

"Huntzberger."

"Logan, son." His father greeted.

"Dad, I'm in the middle of a meeting. What do you need?" He winced slightly at his harsh tone of voice. So, maybe he could act like less of an ass.

"Logan…" His father's voice sounded pained. Logan stiffened in his chair, his back ramrod straight.

He knew his father was having some heart problems his doctor was worried about. "Dad, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine, Logan." He didn't sound all that convincing.

"Is everything all right with mom?" He queried. He wasn't close to his mother at all, in fact their relationship was downright frosty right now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be worried if something was wrong with her.

"Your mother's fine." His father sounded gruff, almost as if he was choking back tears, but that couldn't be. His father never cried.

"Then what's going on dad?" If his father was so upset about it, maybe he didn't want to know.

"Logan," He hesitated, "It's your sister."

"What?!" He had just spoken with Honor that morning. She seemed fine then.

"Honor and Josh were on their way to Martha's Vineyard for a long weekend."

"Yeah, I know that." He didn't understand.

"It was raining. The roads were slippery…There was an accident, Logan."

His chest hurt. "Is she okay?"

"Son, they didn't make it."

"They didn't make it to the Vineyard?" He prayed that is what his father meant. He needed that to be what his father meant.

"No, well yes, they didn't make it to the Vineyard, but that's not what I meant." Mitchum paused, not wanting to voice what he knew his son feared hearing. He took a deep breath. "Josh died on impact. They found Honor alive, but…they tried to save her, but there was just too much internal bleeding."

"Oh God." He squeezed his eyes shut, tears involuntarily leaking out. It sounded like a freight train was rushing through his head. His eyes snapped back open, anger surging through him. "How could this happen? This isn't fair! Why Honor? And Josh? And oh God….Ethan? What about Ethan? He was supposed to be with them. Is he…." He couldn't finish.

Mitchum didn't have answers to all his questions; he wished he did. He had never heard his son so distraught. His job as a father was to comfort his only remaining child, but he wasn't sure how he'd be able to do that when he was grieving for his daughter. "Ethan was in the car, but his car seat protected him from the brunt of the impact. He has a few scratches and bruises, but he should be okay. The hospital is keeping him overnight for observation."

Logan breathed out a fleeting sigh of relief. Moments later he felt the anguish wash over him again, threatening to overwhelm him. He needed to focus on something other than the immense pain. He couldn't allow it to overwhelm him. "I'll have my secretary book me the first flight home I can get. I need to clear my schedule. I—,"

"Logan, STOP! For just a moment."

"I can't, dad. I need to do something. Anything! I can't just sit here." He got up from his chair and started pacing.

"Son, I all ready have the private jet at the closest airstrip waiting for you. One of my executives is out there on business, so the jet was there. Just go there. Have your secretary clear your schedule. That's what she's there for."

"Okay, I can do that." At least he hoped so. Maybe he'd take a taxi. He wasn't sure he was capable of driving right now. Or maybe he needed to drive so he had something to focus on other than his aching heart.

"Logan, I'm sorry." His father said gruffly.

"Yeah…yeah." He whispered. He didn't know what to say or think, "Yeah, me too…"

"I'll see you in a few hours." His father gritted out and then abruptly hung up the phone.

"Bye." Logan choked out at the dial tone ringing in his ear.

He set the phone down gently in its cradle, staring unblinkingly at the windows in front of him, and then in fit of rage swept the phone off his desk and watched it smash into pieces against the wall.

He could barely breathe.

* * *

Author's Note II: Please, please don't kill me! I know this is really depressing right now, but it's necessary for the plot of my story. I promise I'm not killing off minor characters just for the hell of it. I also promise that eventually this story will be happy; it's just going to take a bit to get there. I've set a goal of posting a chapter once a week, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep that up. It's looking good right now though. Also, I'm going to leave the rating T for right now, but in a few chapters I'm probably going to have to raise the rating to M. Just a fair warning.

I hope I didn't offend anybody with my West Coast comments. I've never been there, so I have no first hand knowledge. I've always wanted to go though. I've heard it's awesome! I was just using a general stereotype to my advantage.

Next chapter might find Logan and Rory in the same space! Isn't that exciting?!

Oh, and reviews/constructive criticism are much appreciated!


	3. Now Entering Construction Zone

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for all the amazing reviews! You all seriously make my day. It's so fun to wake up in morning and read them before I go to work. And it makes me smile all day long! You are the BEST! Also, I want to give a very special thank you to my beta, Summerbelle! I'm so glad you offered! I look forward to what I'm sure will be your valuable input on this story.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine. Nor will it ever be!

Detour

Chapter 3: Now Entering Construction Zone

The sun streamed through the breathtaking stained glass windows of the church. Given less somber circumstances, she may have taken more time to appreciate the simple beauty of the refraction of light off the glass, casting the sanctuary and the people it contained in soft muted light or possibly even imagine the splendor of a wedding under the gilded cathedral ceilings.

Instead she sat in the last pew in back of the cavernous church, her eyes glued to the back of a familiar blonde head she hadn't seen in three years. She was a bundle of mixed emotions she couldn't quite fully grasp. One moment she was full of apprehension and excitement, her heart racing just from being in the same room as him. The next moment she was careening towards a crushing heartache she wasn't sure time would be able to erase. All the while she clutched in her hand an all ready soaked handkerchief her grandfather had slipped her as they entered the church, desperately hoping this was some sort of nightmarish dream.

Dimly she registered the litany of the priest presiding over the Requiem Mass and attempted to refocus her attention on the proceedings before her. She listened attentively for a few moments as the priest commended the souls of Joshua Samuel and Honor Huntzberger-Samuel into the hands of the Lord. The priest's calm, soothing voice trailed off and a haunting piano melody commenced. She sat motionless as the music washed over. Her chest constricted and more tears leaked from her eyes. She felt her grandfather place a comforting hand on her knee. She turned her head slightly to give him a small reassuring smile and moved her hand over his and gave it a tight squeeze.

She was extremely grateful for the presence of both her grandparent's with her today. She had initially rebuked at their insistence that they attend with her, but then they explained that they had planned on attending the funeral anyway and pointed out to her that whether she liked it or not she could potentially be walking into a hostile environment. Of course, the thought had crossed her mind on more than one occasion in the four days that had passed since she had seen the news and her subsequent decision to attend the funeral. Hearing it from her grandparents had caused a new level of anxiety to overcome her. Intuitively, she knew that she wouldn't suffer any physical damage, but the potential for more emotional scarring was immense. She was also aware that Colin and Finn would be there and most likely would not allow her to be subjected to any verbal or mental abuse, but the company of her grandparents along side her provided an extra level of comfort in an all ready difficult situation.

Her retrospective was interrupted by the amplified clearing of a throat at the front of the church. Her unseeing gaze focused on the person standing behind the lectern. At her sharp intake of breath, her grandfather grasped her hand tighter. She drank in the sight of him. He looked exhausted and worn, like he hadn't slept in days and the weight of the world was bearing down on him, but despite that she thought he still was incredibly handsome. He began speaking, the timbre of his voice hoarse from unshed tears and disuse.

She listened raptly as he spoke with all the love and admiration she knew he had for his sister. He was clearly struggling to maintain his composure throughout his eulogy. She searched deep within her for all the strength she possessed and willed it into him. She wanted to believe that it worked, that he felt it, that the sudden clarity in his voice, was because of her. In reality, she thought he had probably dug deep into his own hidden reserves.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. She felt, rather than saw, the people in the church shift before her. Her grandparents rose beside her, waiting patiently for her to come out of her daze and lead the way out of the sanctuary. She stood and searched for a glimpse of Colin or Finn in the mass of people streaming out of the pews, but couldn't find either one. So, she moved forward and steeled herself for what was sure to come.

* * *

He stood outside, the warm summer sun beating down on his dark suit clad back, sweat trickled unnoticed down his neck and disappeared underneath the collar of his over-starched dress shirt. The grass covered ground beneath his feet was soft and muddy from three straight days of torrential rain. The trivial thought flitted across his mind that the mud now caked on his shoes would surely ruin the expensive Italian leather.

He loathed the sun that seemingly mocked his heartrending pain. He wished it were still raining; it would more appropriately match his mood and mask the tears he was desperately maintaining his fragile control over. He refused to allow anyone, not even his closest friends or family, bear witness to a physical manifestation of his anguish. He had been grateful of his father for insisting that Honor and Josh's burial be a private affair, unlike the extremely public funeral Mass and the gathering at the Huntzberger estate to follow. Less than fifty people stood around him right now, but he was hardly aware.

He stared unblinkingly into the six foot chasm they would be placing his sister's casket into. He shuddered as he recalled Honor's fear of the dark as a little girl. As a child he would tease her constantly about it, but now he wished he hadn't. The darkness – even the dazzling sun could not banish – threatened to swallow him whole. And suddenly he understood why his older sister had always slept with a night light on.

He watched the mouth of the priest move, but could not comprehend his words. He was unnaturally attuned to the twittering birds, the distant rumble of a vehicle, the shuffling of feet beside him, and the hushed whispers behind him. He wanted to scream. To yell at them for daring to disturb the solemnity of the occasion. To question their audacity to disrespect his sister and brother-in-law's memory, but he wouldn't. Instead, he would continue to stand there and silently be angry, watching as they lowered Honor and Josh into the ground, slowly but surely stripping from him the one constant in his life.

Through his haze of anger and grief he was vaguely aware that the people around him were dispersing. He could still feel the presence of Colin and Finn to his left and his father to his right. He felt Colin place his hand on his shoulder, he assumed as a gesture of comfort, but he made no move to acknowledge it. He saw his father gesture to someone behind him, but didn't bother turning to look. He heard the rustle of his father's suit and dimly registered a muted conversation between his father and Ethan's nanny. The nanny, Jenn, moved to stand in front of him and then held out his nephew to him.

Logan embraced him, pulling him close to his chest, as near to his pounding heart as he could. He had been dreading this very moment since he awoke from his fitful sleep this morning. The moment he would have to say his final goodbye and walk away. He wasn't sure if he was capable of turning his back, possibly he didn't want to be capable. He gripped Ethan tighter in his arms.

The four men – Mitchum, Logan, Colin, and Finn – and baby Ethan stood alone. They didn't speak a word; each lost in their own individual thoughts, but connected by their mutual loss. They stood there for what seemed an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, mourning the loss of a daughter, a sister, a mother, a family, a friend, and much more.

And then finally, with a strength they didn't know they possessed, they turned and walked away.

* * *

"Macallan, neat." Logan requested of the bartender. He needed a drink, just to take the edge off. His gaze restlessly scanned the crowd in his parent's home. He estimated that over half the people didn't even know his sister, even less probably knew Josh. Most were Hartford society or business associates of his father. A few were family or friends. And he thought it was exceedingly probable that the next one to offer him their false condolences would end up with a black eye.

He grasped his drink the bartender had placed on the bar and took a long swallow. He briefly contemplated leaving. Taking his drink, finding a quiet room in the house, and ignoring it all, but he wouldn't. He respected his sister's memory too much to do so.

"Logan, son." He heard the familiar deep male voice behind him and his breath hitched slightly. He thought of walking away, pretending he hadn't heard. Instead, he turned to face the man.

"Richard," he paused for a moment when his gaze landed on the woman beside him, "and Emily." He shook Richard's proffered hand.

"Logan, we just wanted to offer you our deepest condolences. Honor was such a breath of fresh air, a rarity in our set. She was a beautiful young woman. And Josh, he was such a good man." At least Richard's condolences were genuine. Not to mention, punching Richard Gilmore would not be one of his brightest ideas. He nodded, accepting Richard's words.

"Yes, Logan, Honor will be sorely missed. She just had this way of lighting up a room; she was so lovely and vibrant." Emily chimed in. He thought that may have been the nicest thing he'd ever heard Emily Gilmore say.

"Thank you, Richard and Emily." He wasn't sure what else to add. He was about to offer them a drink since they were standing next to the bar, but Colin and Finn chose that moment to interrupt.

"Mate, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore." Finn greeted the trio. Logan watched somewhat perplexed as Finn and Colin both leaned forward and gave Emily kisses on her cheek and respectively shook Richard's hand.

"Boys, how many times have I told you to call us Richard and Emily?" Emily lightly scolded them.

Colin gave a small smile. "We've lost count, Mrs. Gil…Emily."

"Gentlemen, we haven't had the pleasure of your company at a Friday Night Dinner recently, as evidenced by my remarkably full scotch reserves. Speaking of which, I just acquired a twenty-nine year old Glen Garioch that I think you both might be…." Richard trailed off as if suddenly remembering where he was and who they were speaking in front of.

Logan directed a questioning stare toward Colin and Finn, which it seemed they both were choosing to ignore. "Sounds good, Richard. We promise as soon as our schedules allow we'll join you for Friday Night Dinner again." Colin assured.

"Finn, would you be a dear and show Richard and I to the powder room." Emily interjected in the conversation. All the men turned to look quizzically at her at her odd request. Logan noticed Emily sending a pointed glare at Richard, Colin, and Finn. It appeared that Richard and Colin understood immediately, but Finn still looked just as puzzled as him.

Colin elbowed Finn in the sides. "Ouch, mate! What was that for?" Finn turned to glare at Colin. They seemed to have a silent conversation, because he finally sprung to action.

"Of course, Emily. Follow me." Finn said as he offered his arm to her. Emily graciously took his offered arm.

"Please excuse us, Logan." Richard nodded his head at him. "Colin."

Colin and Logan stood for a few moments watching as Richard followed behind Emily and Finn who looked as if they were in deep conversation.

"What was that about?" Logan asked Colin curiously.

"Nothing." Colin sounded uneasy.

"Right." Evidently they weren't going to talk about whatever it was that was going on. Logan turned back to the bar to get a fresh drink. During the course of that strained conversation he had somehow emptied his glass. "So, you go to Friday Night Dinners?"

Colin gazed at him uncertainly. "Is this really what you want to be talking about right now, Logan?"

Logan sighed. "Quite honestly, it's much better than the alternative at the moment."

Colin nodded in understanding. He also agreed. "Only occasionally." He said in answer to Logan's question.

He hummed noncommittally. "Must be nice."

Colin took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's the Gilmore's; it's entertaining at the very least."

"Yeah." He nodded and threw back all of the new drink the bartender had just given him. And for the first time in over twenty-five years of friendship, Colin and Logan stood together in awkward silence.

* * *

She had been in the Huntzberger mansion for over an hour now and she still hadn't entered the main vestibule. Earlier, she had stood at the edge of the arched entryway prepared to cross the threshold when fear had gripped her. Unable to physically move forward, she had told her grandparents she was going to make a quick call to her mother, backtracked through the foyer, and somehow found herself in what she assumed was Mitchum's study, but also appeared to be a library.

She had mused that this probably wouldn't be the best room for the Huntzberger's to find her in, but hadn't made a move to leave. Browsing the bookshelves full of expensive first editions, she randomly selected a title and perched herself on the edge of large leather chair in the corner of the study. The book lay opened to the first page on her lap, but she had yet to read a word.

She knew eventually she would have to make an appearance. Really, she didn't have a choice in the matter. She was only delaying the inevitable. But right now her racing heart, her sweaty palms, and shaking legs, preferred to sit here and postpone the confrontation. The closer it was to happening the more anxious she became. Her stomach churned. She closed her eyes, trying to relax herself. She took several deep calming breaths, breathing in and out slowly.

"Love?"

Her eyes snapped open, startled at the invasion of her solitude. She flew out of the chair she was sitting in, forgetting about the book balanced on her lap. It dropped with a thud to the ground. "Oh, shit!" Mitchum was going to kill her if she had harmed whatever first edition she had grabbed. That is if he didn't kill her for being there in the first place.

Finn raised an eyebrow at her. Rory hardly ever cursed. "Rory, are you okay?"

The use of her first name urged her into a flurry of activity. She bent down and picked up the book, inspecting it for any damage. "Jesus Finn, wear a bell next time. You scared me half to death. Of course, before I realized it was you I thought it might be one of the Huntzberger's, which I don't really suppose you can do anything about. I doubt they would have been happy to find me in here. Well, I imagine they aren't really happy about anything at the moment, but I would have only made it worse. Actually, I am going to make it worse when they find out I'm here. Speaking of, what are you doing here? In here, in this room, I mean. I know what you are doing here, here."

She took a deep breath and looked up from the book. In the time it had taken for her to expel her rambling soliloquy, Finn had crossed the room and now stood in front of her with a concerned look on his face. He decided to answer her question first. "Your grandmother sent me on a mission to find you post-haste. Richard and Emily were worried about you. She said you left them an hour ago to call Lorelai, which I don't think either of them actually believed."

"Oh." She shuddered out a strained laugh, which sounded more like a strangled cat than anything else.

"Love, why are you here? Why didn't you tell Colin and me you were coming?" He asked as he raised his unbroken arm to her chin to gently force her to look in his eyes.

"Well, umm, you see...," She avoided his troubled gaze, "I didn't want you to have worry about Logan and also have to worry about me. Logan needs you more than I do right now; that's why I didn't tell you. Plus, you and Colin were close to Honor too. You just all ready have so much to deal with without adding me to the mix. But I also only planned on going to the funeral. I thought I could slip in and slip out without anyone noticing, and it wouldn't matter if you knew or not. Then you see, I, well I…Finn, I have something I need to show you."

"Okay, what is it?" He watched quietly as she gently set the book in her hand on the end table next to the chair she had been sitting on. She rummaged around in the purse she picked up from the floor and pulled out a sheaf of papers, handing them to him silently. He took the papers from her hand and opened the tri-folded document. She watched as his eyes scanned the papers and then widen in surprise and comprehension.

"I don't know why." She stated before he could ask the obvious. "I hadn't talked to her since before Logan and I broke up."

"Any guesses?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No. You?"

He shook his head no as well. "Colin's so much better at this stuff than me. Maybe I should go get him."

"No!" She exclaimed. "Please, stay. Help me figure out what to do."

"Love, I don't think is there is anything you can do except be there as requested."

She sighed in defeat. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"It will be okay." He said putting his free hand on her shoulder. "Colin and I will wait outside the proceedings for you."

"Thanks." She reached up and squeezed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I should tell Logan." Finn stated.

"Tell Logan what?" They both froze at the sound of the voice. Rory stared at Finn apprehensively. "Who are you talking to Finn and why are you in here of all places?"

Finn slowly turned around, being careful to keep Rory out of sight behind him. Logan was staring at him expectantly. "Mate, well you see...," He floundered trying to find an adequate answer.

Her heart was pounding fiercely. It seemed the choice of when she revealed herself had been taken from her. So, she took a fortifying breath and stepped out from behind Finn. She watched anxiously as his face paled at the sight her.

She desperately longed to reach out and comfort him, pull him into her arms and offer him all her strength, take away all his pain, but knew she couldn't. She thought she saw a brief flash of longing in his eyes, but then his gaze hardened. She needed to say something. "Logan, I can explain—,"

"Don't." He bit out harshly. "What are you doing here, Rory?"

She tried not to flinch at his words; she tried not to be hurt. She had been expecting this. They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. And he had just lost his sister and brother-in-law. He was clearly in pain. And the last thing he had probably expected was to deal with her. "I had to come, I…," Now she was the one struggling to answer him.

"Logan, mate, there's something--," Finn tried helping her.

"Stay out of this, Finn!" Logan snapped.

Rory threw an apologetic glance at Finn and tried again. "Logan, I'm sorry, but—"

Her words only seemed to anger him more. "Stop, I don't care to hear your explanations. I really don't want to hear them at the moment. You can leave now."

"No, I can't!" She yelled at him and then immediately regretted her outburst. She needed to remain calm and be patient.

Logan stared at her for a moment in shock. "I'm sorry, you can't?"

"I can't."

"Please explain to me why you can't? You look perfectly healthy to me. So, what's preventing you?"

She stared at him nervously. Judging by how he had just reacted to her, he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him.

* * *

Author's Note II: **One**, I made up Josh's last name. I looked it up on and there wasn't one listed so Samuel is my creation. **Two**, I've been to more funerals in my life than I'd like to count, but I realized I've only ever been to one that wasn't Catholic. The show mentioned that Mitchum was Episcopalian, but I don't really imagine Mitchum and Shira taking Logan and Honor to church as kids so…I just used what I know. For those Catholics out there who are reading this, I'm pretty sure the Catholic Church doesn't allow double funerals, but I did it anyway and also they don't really allow eulogy's during the Requiem Mass (they say it should be done at the Vigil), but it can be dependent on the diocese and individual church. For instance, the church my grandmother and grandfather's funerals were held at allowed us to have a eulogy during the Mass. **Three**, I'm afraid my general hatred and discomfort with funerals may have really come across in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. I suppose it may have made it more realistic in a sense, because I think funerals are just an awkward affair in general. Personally, the words "I'm sorry for your loss" just don't help the situation. But maybe for some they do, I just don't know. **Four**, Logan is not going to have a drinking problem in this story if you any of you wondered. I'm rather sensitive to that issue as I come from a family with a history of addiction and I'm just not prepared to deal with that in this story. And I don't really see Logan as the type of person to abuse alcohol to the point where it becomes an addiction, even in the worst case scenario.

So, the next chapter is going to be pretty confrontational. You find out exactly why Rory is there and the always good for some drama, Shira Huntzberger, will be present. Pretty explosive!

So, please review. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. I want to know. : )

Thanks for reading!


	4. Left Lane Ends, Merge Right

Author's Note: Ask and ye shall receive (**Swtcheeks**)! I meant to have this chapter up earlier, but a whole slew of events just prevented it from happening, but here it is now. This chapter kind of morphed into something a bit different than I had intended, based on my own personal feelings and the opinion of my beta reader. (Thanks Summerbelle!) So, something that was supposed to happen in this chapter will actually be happening later, which made the chapter not quite as confrontational as I originally intended. I hope you still enjoy!

**swj827 **– I couldn't respond to your review so I thought I'd clarify here. Mitchum and Shira are still married. I apologize for any confusion. This chapter should make that clear.

Disclaimer: Hmm, Gilmore Girls…still not mine.

Detour

Chapter 4: Left Lane Ends, Merge Right

Silence engulfed the room. Logan stood just inside the door of his father's study, arms crossed defensively across his chest. Rory was looking everywhere but at him. Finn stood uncomfortably next to Rory, his gaze darting anxiously back and forth between the two.

His initial shock over her presence had prevented him from really seeing her, so he took the opportunity to peruse her without her noticing. His gaze swept over her black silk clad body, lingering for a brief moment on her misty azure eyes and the teeth currently kneading her bottom lip. A clear indication that she was nervous, he knew. He hated that he knew, that he remembered.

She looked amazing, even more beautiful than he recalled. Despite the tension in the room and her obvious discomfort she held herself with a poise and confidence that hadn't been there three years ago. And it was incredibly alluring. He felt a sharp stab of desire for her and immediately cursed himself – for wanting her at all and for having such thoughts at his sister and brother-in-law's wake of all places. She needed to leave. He needed her to leave. But apparently she couldn't.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was tired of standing here waiting for her to speak. He was just about to ask her purpose for being there again, but was distracted by the footsteps he heard coming up behind him.

"Logan." He heard Colin call out his name from behind him in the hallway. "What are you doing in here, man? You said thirty minutes ago, you were just going to check…," Colin's voice trailed off as he arrived in the doorway and took in the scene before him. "Rory? What are you doing here?"

"Now, Colin, that's an excellent question, which Rory was just about to answer or I'll have her escorted off the property." Logan said irritably.

Finn and Colin both gave Logan dirty glares. "Mate, is that really necessary? Rory has a legitimate reason for being here other than that fact that Honor and Josh were her friends too, or have you forgotten?"

White hot anger flared inside Logan. "Forgotten? No, Finn, I don't think I've forgotten anything. I don't think I've forgotten that my sister and her husband are dead. I don't think I've forgotten that the whole reason my ex-girlfriend who I haven't seen or heard from in three fucking years is standing here telling me she can't leave my parent's house, despite my asking her too, is all because my sister and her husband are dead!"

"Mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—,"

"Forget it, Finn." Logan shifted uncomfortably under Colin, Finn, and Rory's sympathetic gazes. His outburst had drained him both physically and emotionally. He couldn't recollect another time when he had ever felt so tired. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. But unfortunately, that wasn't an option for him right now. He sighed in resignation. "Rory, please just…,"

"I received a summons requesting my presence at the reading of Honor and Josh's last will and testament to be held today at the Huntzberger estate after the funeral and wake."

"You what?!" Both Logan and Colin exclaimed at the revelation. They both watched as Rory pulled a sheaf of papers of out Finn's hands and then purposefully crossed the room. She stopped abruptly about a foot from Logan and held the papers out to him. He stared at her warily for a moment, shaken slightly by her close proximity, and then hesitantly took the proffered papers.

His eyes quickly scanned the documents she had given him. When he had grasped everything he needed to, he handed the papers over to Colin, who had been hovering impatiently next to him. He groaned in a mixture of frustration and resignation, wearily raising a hand to rub his tired eyes.

"Logan, look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. And the last thing I want to be is the cause of more grief or pain for you, but I have to be here. So, maybe we could just try and make the best out a really horrible and tragic situation, please? You can ignore me, pretend I'm not here, and that's fine. I'll just find out whatever it is that Honor and Josh left me and then I'll leave. It will be like I was never here."

Logan seriously doubted that with her departure it would be like she never appeared. Her presence was having more of an effect on him than he was willing to admit. He was sure weeks would go by and he would still be trying to erase the whole anger and grief fueled confrontation from his memory. He didn't think he'd be able to ignore her either, but shrugged in agreement so they could end this stilted conversation. "Fine, whatever. Let's go. I'm sure by now they are probably waiting for me."

He motioned for her to precede him out the door of the study, but she hesitated. He raised an eyebrow in question at her. She motioned behind her with her hand. "I just need to get my purse."

"I got it, love." Finn said as he bent down, picking up her purse from the floor. He moved toward the trio standing at the door and handed Rory's purse over to her.

"Thanks, Finn." Rory said softly.

"No problem, love." Logan watched in irritation as Finn walked past him and flung his arm around Rory's shoulders and pushed her forward. "Let's go. Let's get you something to drink."

"Coffee?" She asked hopefully.

"I was thinking of something a little stronger, love. You'll probably need it."

"Right." He heard Rory respond as her and Finn rounded the corner at the end of the foyer.

And once again, he was left standing in awkward silence with Colin who hadn't spoken since he had asked Rory what she was doing there. He briefly wondered if Colin and Finn's loyalties had shifted more than he originally thought, but then Colin gave him an appraising stare.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked obviously concerned.

"Just peachy." He retorted before striding resolutely out the door. Colin followed. "Just fucking peachy."

* * *

Thankfully when Logan entered the room with Rory, his father only raised an inquisitive brow at him and greeted Rory politely. His mother, Shira, on the other hand muttered a derisive comment under her breath, which Rory either didn't hear or graciously ignored, and then offered her a disingenuous smile and greeting.

"You must be Logan Huntzberger." A man that he didn't know approached him and Rory and offered his hand. "I'm Timothy Parker, Honor and Josh's lawyer, I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan shook his hand. "Please call me Logan, and thank you."

Timothy turned to Rory and once again introduced himself. "Timothy Parker. And you are?"

"Rory Gilmore." She offered.

"Ah, right." Timothy stated matter-of-factly. Both Rory and Logan gave him a curious look but didn't say anything. "Please have a seat and we can begin."

Logan wanted to laugh at the absurdity of being offered a seat by a stranger in his parent's home, but choked back the laughter which he was sure his mother would disapprove of and in his current state of exhaustion would surely lead to uncontrollable hysterics. Rory followed him to the only available seating in the room, hesitating a moment before taking a seat on the far left hand side of the loveseat, physically as far away from Logan as she could get and still remain sitting. After seeing that Logan and Rory were settled, Mitchum indicated with a nod of his head that they were ready to begin.

As Mr. Parker read through the will, Rory's thoughts drifted still trying to figure out why she was there. She only grew more confused as the reading of the will progressed. It seemed most of Honor and Josh's assets had been divvied up – trust funds set up, money given to charity, property left to Logan, Josh's brother, and Mitchum and Shira. She wasn't sure what was left, but she continued to sit impatiently next to Logan.

Logan watched Rory fidget absentmindedly with the hem of her dress. For the past thirty minutes he had done his best to ignore her and pay attention to what was happening around him. But he found his attention inexplicably drawn to her and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and lacing his fingers through hers to stop her nervous habit, which only served to anger and irritate him more. Guilt twisted his stomach. He hadn't heard anything Honor and Josh's lawyer said. Timothy cleared his throat, drawing Logan's attention back toward him.

"With the birth of their son seven months ago Honor and Josh left specific instructions regarding his custody with all possible circumstances in mind. Josh didn't have much family, as his father passed away when he was a child and his mother while he was in college. He also has a brother, but as you are most likely aware he is in the Peace Corps and traveling through war torn countries as we speak, so would not make a suitable guardian. This obviously left very few options for the couple. With that being said, it is the express desire of Honor Huntzberger-Samuel and Joshua Samuel that given the unfortunate event of them passing at the same time joint custody of Ethan Maxwell Huntzberger-Samuel is left to Logan Elias Huntzberger and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III. Now, there are--,"

It took a moment for the occupants of the room to process the information. But suddenly the previously calm room erupted in a flurry of motion and a cacophony of voices.

"What?" Rory cried out in astonishment.

"I'm not sure I understood you correctly." Logan stated full of disbelief.

Before the lawyer could respond to either one of them, their attention was pulled to the other side of the room.

"Mr. Parker, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the intention of a custody arrangement supposed to be in the best interest of the child in question, in this case, my grandson?" Shira asked condescendingly.

"Yes, Mrs. Huntzberger." Mr. Parker affirmed tentatively.

"Then could you please explain to me why as a civil servant, who I'm sure was paid handsomely for his services, would you advise my daughter and son-in-law that leaving the care of their son in the hands of a woman who shied away from a commitment of marriage three years ago with my son would be a in the best interest of Ethan. Isn't raising a child an even bigger commitment? What indication did you have that allowing Miss Gilmore here to be a guardian of my grandson would be a good idea? "

"Mrs. Huntzberger, I can assure you—," Timothy began defensively.

"Don't answer that, Mr. Parker." Logan held up a hand to stop him. He turned to face his mother. "And mother, shut up!"

"Logan," she stated appalled at his tone with her, "I'm just looking out for your best interests and my grandson's."

"No you're not!" He snapped.

"I suggest you listen to your son, Shira." Mitchum said speaking up for the first time. Shira turned to Mitchum, surprise evident upon her face. Clearly, she had expected her husband to support her.

"As always, you are only concerned about yourself. You sit here now and act like you wanted me to marry Rory, when in reality you did nothing but undermine our relationship from the beginning. You were delighted when she turned my proposal down."

Shira started to protest, but Logan cut her off. "Please I don't want to hear your false platitudes. It's never been a secret that you don't approve of Rory, but it seems this decision will be up to Rory and I to make, whether you like it or not! So stay out of it!" He snarled. He was so angry – angry at Honor for putting him in this position, angry at his mother for being the manipulative conniving woman that she was, angry at needing to defend Rory and their past relationship.

The room fell into a heavy silence. The tension between mother and son was palpable. Rory had the overwhelming urge to reach out and calm Logan and the equally overwhelming desire to give Shira a contemptuous tongue lashing. But she refrained from doing either.

"Mr. Parker, I think we can continue now." Mitchum broke the silence.

"Uh, right, Mr. Huntzberger. As I was saying, Honor and Josh have left custody of Ethan to Logan and Rory. However, there is one stipulation to the custody arrangement that must be agreed upon before you would be allowed to have custody of Ethan."

"And what is this stipulation?" Logan asked warily.

"The stipulation is that you must both share the same residence along with Ethan."

Logan groaned and murmured an expletive under his breath. "And if we don't agree to the stipulation?"

"You must both agree to the arrangement and abide by the stipulation. In the event that you choose not to, custody will be awarded to his grandparents, Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger."

Shira looked smug and like she was about to say something, but Mitchum placed a restraining hand on her arm and Logan directed a menacing glare at her. His sister sure knew how to back him into a corner. The last thing he would want for Ethan was for him to be raised by his parents and he was sure Honor was gambling on Rory feeling the exact same way.

"Do we have to decide right now?" Rory asked.

"You will have forty-eight hours to make a decision. During this time Ethan may stay with you Logan or he may stay with his grandparents."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "I'm staying with my parents anyway, so that won't be a problem."

"I have copies of the custody agreement for you and Miss Gilmore to look over." He said as he handed manila envelopes over to both Rory and Logan. "The contents of the envelopes also include letters addressed to both of you from Honor, which she assured me would explain Honor and Josh's reasoning behind their request."

He vaguely heard Timothy still talking, but he stared fixedly at the manila envelope in his hand for a moment, before taking a deep breath and opening it. He pulled out the contents of the envelope. Setting aside what he assumed was the copy of the custody agreement without even looking at it. His gaze was fixated on Honor's loopy scrawl across a smaller white envelope. He reverently ran his fingers across his name, carefully opened the seal of the envelope and drew out the letter his sister had written him.

_February 8, 2010_

_Dear Logan,_

_My little brother, if you are reading this letter I have to assume I am no longer with you. I don't know what happened to me, but please forgive me for leaving you. I only hope that what Josh and I have set in motion by our untimely deaths will someday once again bring you love and happiness (that is probably after you are done wishing you could strangle me). _

_No parent ever really wants to think about a time when they won't be around to see their child grow up, but as a parent sometimes you have to think about the hard things and make tough decisions. Just the thought of missing any of Ethan's life while writing this letter broke my heart. Potentially missing his first words, first steps, first day of school, his first girlfriend, graduation from high school and college, watching him fall in love and get married, seeing him eventually have children of his own – Josh and I will miss out on all of that. But if we can't be there to witness his life, you and Rory are the next best option. _

_If I know you, which I think I do, you probably feel backed into a corner by this plan. Through the haze of your anger and grief right now, you might even resent me. I'm sorry, Logan. I know you would have taken Ethan in a heartbeat and you would have been a great single parent. But I want more for Ethan. I want Ethan to have everything we didn't have as children – unconditional love, support, a real family. And I know you and Rory can give him that. And okay, so maybe I'm playing a little matchmaker in my after life as well._

_I know how much Rory hurt you when she turned down your marriage proposal and I know you've closed your heart to avoid any more pain. You both made mistakes, but a love like the two of you shared doesn't just fade away. If I can give you one more piece of advice, it would be to open your heart back up to her Logan. Let her be your light, let her be your love, and let her be your family. Let her be there for you and Ethan. She still loves you, I know she does. How could she not? _

_Logan, I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of everything you have accomplished in your life and the man you have become and the man I know you will be. You are going to be a great father. I have always thought so. _

_One of the most important lessons I learned from my little brother was how to live life - to live life to the fullest, to jump at new experiences, to be fearless, and to make every minute count. Logan I hope you find the courage to live your life like that again._

_Love always your sister,_

_Honor_

He read the letter three times, tears in his eyes, before he looked up at the nearly empty room. Rory sat next him, the contents of her envelope strewn beside her, tear tracks drying on her face. They stared intently at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break eye contact. He finally tore his gaze from her and stared pensively at a knot on the hardwood floor.

"Your parents and Timothy left a few minutes ago. He said to call him when we've made our decision. Here's his business card." She handed him the card. He nodded and accepted the card in his outstretched hand. Rory waited a moment for him to say something, but he remained silent. "So much for pretending I was never here."

He choked out a strangled laugh at that comment. "Yeah."

"I'd like to meet him." Rory said quietly.

"Meet who?"

"Ethan." She reminded him.

"Oh, right." He heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair in aggravation. "He's in his nursery. I can take you up."

She agreed, but he didn't move. "I think Colin and Finn may break down the door soon if we don't come out. I think I heard them scratching at it earlier." She was trying to keep things light for both their sakes.

His mouth twisted in a sardonic smile. "Right, let's go then. Wouldn't want to keep the wondertwins waiting."

* * *

"He's beautiful, Logan." Rory said quietly as her and Logan gazed down on the sleeping seven month old in his crib.

"He's got good genes." He said drolly. She rolled her eyes at him and then returned her admiring gaze back to Ethan. He looked so peaceful in his light blue sleeper, his small chest rising and falling steadily, most likely not even aware of the turmoil and upheaval his young life had just experienced. She wondered if she could really fulfill the role Honor and Josh had requested of her.

She watched in awe as Logan gently ran his hand over Ethan's soft blond hair, soothing himself or Ethan she wasn't sure. "Logan, I don't know how to be a mother." She whispered so quietly she wasn't sure he heard.

He heaved a troubled sigh. "I always thought you'd make a great mother."

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, with Lorelai as your role model, how could you not?" He joked, avoiding what his true thoughts were. He wasn't ready to be that open and honest with Rory. "Do you want to hold him?"

Her gaze flew to him in surprise and apprehension. "He's sleeping."

"It's okay. He'll sleep through pretty much anything." He picked Ethan up, cradling him in his arms. Ethan hardly stirred. Logan looked like a natural holding Ethan. So comfortable, even the anger and grief she knew he was still harboring, were hardly evident. "Here."

Rory held out her arms and Logan transferred the still sleeping Ethan into her protective embrace. Their skin brushed briefly and sent a shock through both of them, but Rory kept her arms securely around Ethan. Logan took a step back, his breath hitching at the sight before him. The two of them together made a stunning picture.

Rory gazed tenderly at Ethan, rocking him in her arms. Whether she realized it or not, Logan thought she was a natural. She was just scared; he was scared too. "What are we going to do?"

She glanced at him for a split second and then focused her attention back on Ethan. "I need time to think." She said softly. Her heart was all ready telling her one thing, but she needed the paper to say the same. She needed to make sure she would be doing the right thing. This wasn't something she could change her mind about.

"I can see the Pro/Con list all ready forming in your head." He said mockingly.

"Don't mock the Pro/Con list. It's helped me make every important decision in my life." She glared at him sternly. "All except for one." She muttered under her breath.

He wasn't sure if she had intended for him to hear her last comment, so he refrained from responding. He wasn't mentally ready to open that can of worms anyway. "I think your grandparents left, so I can get Frank to take you to Stars Hollow or I'm sure Finn or Colin would be willing."

"How do you know I'm going to Stars Hollow?"

He gave her a pointed stare. "Really?"

"Right, this is me we're talking about. Predictable to a fault." She sulked.

He stared at Ethan in her arms. "Not always."

"Hmmm." She hummed noncommittally. "I think I'll ask Finn to take me to Stars Hollow. He's been begging to go for awhile and my mother has grown strangely attached and seems to be going through withdrawals that are driving Luke batty."

He smiled painfully at the additional reminder of how ingrained Colin and Finn were in her life. "I'm sure Finn and Lorelai will be thrilled. And the outing might do Finn some good. Release some of his excess energy being cooped up in this house for four days has caused."

"He's not a dog, Logan." She scolded.

He smirked, the first one she had seen all day. "No, but you gotta admit sometimes he sure acts like one. The yipping at the feet, the incessant barking, the slobbery kisses. Sounds a lot like Finn to me."

She scoffed. "Some friend you are." She leaned over and gently placed Ethan back into his crib. She felt the loss of his warmth and shuddered slightly. He still didn't stir. She took one last awe-inspired gaze at Ethan and then turned decisively toward Logan. "Ready?"

It seemed to him her simple question asked something much deeper than if he was ready to leave, but he pushed the feeling aside and nodded. He unconsciously went to place his hand on the small of her back to guide her, but recoiled hastily when he realized what he was doing. The almost normal exchange in Ethan's nursery seemed to have lolled his tired mind into a false sense of security.

* * *

Author's Note II: So, did you know that the whole concept of the "reading of the will" was created for fiction – movies, TV and literature? I found that out while writing this chapter. In real life, there is no such thing! Go figure! Next chapter is going to be in Stars Hollow (YAY!) if you haven't all ready guessed and will also include Rory's letter from Honor. I have a funeral to attend out of state on Thursday and Friday and then I am leaving for a week long vacation to Florida on Saturday morning, so I'm not going to make any promises on posting next week for Chapter 5, but I will promise you won't go more than two weeks without an update. Hopefully the sun and surf will inspire me!

I love all of your reviews so let me know what you think of this chapter. You simply are amazing and I really enjoy hearing what you all think. And reviews inspire me to write! I am open to your constructive criticism, suggestions you might have for future chapters, questions, or pretty much anything. Thanks for reading!


	5. No Passing, Part 1

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This is late, I know. I think I jinxed myself by promising an update within two weeks, because no sooner than I had my laptop died! Which royally stinks, considering practically my whole life is on it! Fortunately, my husband was able to recover all the important things off the hard drive. I've ordered a new laptop (which I'm super psyched about), but it's not supposed to arrive until the beginning of October. So just FYI, I wouldn't expect another update until then, because right now I'm forced to beg, borrow, and steal computer time from my husband and let's just say it's not much time. But to make up for that, this chapter is super long!

On another note, I continue to be amazed and humbled that people are even reading this story. To all those people out there that are sticking with me on this or just discovering this story, thank you for reading. And a special thank you to all of you who take the time to leave your kind words, thoughts, and feelings in the form of a review. I'm still overwhelmed and slightly terrified that I'm going to let you all down, but yet you all inspire and motivate me to continue! So, thank you all!

And a very special thank you to my beta, Summerbelle, for editing my chapters so fast and who's editing skills and input have been invaluable.

Enough with my rambling, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine…but alas no such luck. I own nothing.

Detour

Chapter 5: No Passing, Part 1

The bell over the door of Luke's Diner signaled the arrival of Rory and Finn, who it appeared were embroiled in a heated discussion. Finn stood behind Rory grasping one of her shoulders with his uninjured arm. It appeared to those few patrons that noticed that he was attempting to hide himself.

"Finn, you're hurting me." Rory said trying to shrug out of his tight hold on her.

"Sorry, love." Finn was immediately contrite and released his grip on her shoulder, smoothing the sleeve of her dress before dropping his arm to his side.

"He's not here, Finn." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Who's not here?" Lorelai-Gilmore Danes asked curiously, interrupting their conversation. She had been surprised but pleased at their unexpected entrance a few moments ago.

"Kirk." Rory replied off-handily, her attention focused on Finn.

"Kirk? Why would he be worried about Kirk being here?" Lorelai asked perplexed.

Rory ignored her mother, instead choosing to address her most immediate concerns, reassuring Finn and getting herself coffee. She desperately needed coffee right now. "Finn, you drove around the town square three times before you parked and then we sat in the car for an additional fifteen minutes just to be sure. He's NOT here!" Rory's raised voice was gaining the attention of the other diner patrons.

Lorelai thought if her own flesh and blood wouldn't acknowledge her or answer her inquiry than perhaps the man accompanying her would. "Finn, my favorite exotic Australian—,"

"Look, Morey it's Rory. Hey, that rhymes." Babette amused herself. "Rory, sugar, you look amazing. Doesn't she look amazing, Morey?" Morey nodded his head in agreement.

Rory, momentarily distracted, doubted she looked amazing but appreciated the compliment. "Thanks, Babette. How's Peaches?"

"Pregnant! Can you believe that? You'll have to come over and see her. Maybe you'd like one of the kittens when she has them. How about that?" Babette yelled from her corner of the diner.

Lorelai was indignant at Rory's lack of attention and apparently Finn's as well, as he had yet to acknowledge her either. "Sure, talk to the crazy cat lady, but ignore the woman who gave you life, who spent fourteen agonizing hours in labor with you, who sheltered you from the evil clutches of her grandparent's only to have said efforts thwarted by the child herself—," she muttered loudly, hoping Rory would hear.

"Sure, Babette. That would be great." Rory agreed with Babette, not really comprehending what it was she was agreeing to. Coffee deprivation was dangerous.

Finn was slightly alarmed that Rory had just agreed to get one of Peaches' kittens. Sure, her mother may have not killed her dog Paul Anka yet, but he imagined that had more to do with the fact that Paul Anka was just as crazy and neurotic as his owner. He wasn't sure a Gilmore was capable of keeping a normal pet. Then again, everything that came from Stars Hollow was more than eccentric, so maybe the trend would continue with the kitten. "Love, are you sure you really want—," He began tentatively. The kitten's life could be in jeopardy.

Rory's wandering attention refocused on Finn. She narrowed her eyes; Finn feared for his life. "Ah, Ah, Ah…Coffee, I need coffee. Do you really want to be responsible for depriving me of coffee for any longer than you all ready have? Because, I can assure you I'm this close," she held up her thumb and forefinger with almost no space between them, "to doing you or somebody really close serious bodily injury!"

Both Lorelai and Finn took a step away from Rory, out of reach of any of her limbs. A Gilmore without coffee was a force to be reckoned with and not a pretty one at that. Finn knew that. And Lorelai knew that from firsthand experience, she was a Gilmore after all.

"Luke!" Finn bellowed as he stalked to the diner counter.

"What?" Luke yelled gruffly from the kitchen.

"We need coffee, stat!" Finn slapped the counter, emphasizing the 'stat'. Rory arrived at the counter, Lorelai trailing behind her, just as Luke walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel and grumbling about annoying rich Australians who think they are entitled to everything. Even though Luke didn't really believe that anymore he still enjoyed playing the part.

"Hey, Luke!" Rory smiled and waved at him.

Lorelai scoffed and sulkily sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter. "Sure, greet Luke, but not your mother. No more clothing advice for you ever! Next time you have a fashion crisis call someone else – like Cameron…or, or your grandmother! I'm sure you would've have greeted her by now, seeing as she would skin you alive for lack of proper decorum. Actually, she loves you; you'd probably get away with a minor scolding." She grumbled.

"Rory!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Lorelai didn't tell me you were coming."

"Lorelai didn't know she was coming." Lorelai moped.

"I was close, just thought I'd stop by for a visit." Rory answered Luke's question and took a seat on the stool next to her mother. Finn sat next to Rory.

"And this one?" Luke jerked his thumb at Finn.

"My escape vehicle." Rory replied.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Coffee for you, then?" Luke asked as he poured a mug and handed it to Rory.

"Who else?" Rory quipped. She took a long draw off the mug and sighed in pleasure. Luke topped her mug off.

"Me!" Lorelai raised her hand. Luke handed a full mug to her without acknowledgement, his conversation with Rory still flowing.

"Can I get you something else?" Luke asked his voice full of concern. He knew where she had been earlier that day. That his wife had told him.

She was starving, now that she wasn't wracked with trepidation. "I'll take a cheeseburger, hold the healthy stuff, with fries…oh, and more coffee!" She requested as she looked down sadly at her all ready empty coffee mug.

"Anything for you Finn?" Luke turned to the tall dark haired Australian currently drumming an annoying beat on his counter. "And will you stop that incessant racket?!"

Finn immediately desisted, offering an apologetic smile. "I'll have the same, barkeep…with a scotch instead of coffee."

Luke grumbled, rolling his eye's at Finn's irritable, yet somehow charming antics. "This is a diner Finn, not one of your swanky uptown bars. We don't serve alcohol, never have, never will. So, what it'll be?"

"One of these days you'll listen to my superior business acumen." Finn huffed. Luke glared at him in mock consternation. "I'll take a Coke."

Luke turned to head back into the kitchen to make their orders, but stopped at the sound of his wife's voice. "What about me?" Lorelai sulked.

"I've got you down for the same as Rory." He smiled at Lorelai's sullenness.

"What if I want something else?" Lorelai asked petulantly.

"Do you?" Luke indulged her.

"Well," She paused dramatically, as if really thinking hard about it, "no."

Luke chuckled. "Thought so." Before his exit could be interrupted again, he beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

"Lorelai, my one true love, please forgive me for my rudeness earlier." Finn offered in exaggerated sorrow. "My efforts at self-preservation overrode my manners, but I offer no excuses for my folly."

Rory watched at her mother's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh, Phineas," Lorelai drawled in a sickly sweet southern accent, "How ever will I forgive you for such a grievous error?"

Finn grumbled. "I've reenacted Harry Potter with you one to many times."

Rory tried to hold in her laughter, but to no avail. Before knowing what Finn's full name was, Lorelai had gleefully taken to calling Finn Phineas after their always rambunctious but eternally funny Harry Potter reenactments. Correcting her had proven to be an exercise in futility. Finnegan would always be Phineas to Lorelai.

"Hi, mom!" Rory entered the conversation. She figured some where along the way she owed Finn a rescue for some reason or another.

"Hark, do you hear something?" Her mother cupped a hand around her ear, pretending to listen intently.

Rory hadn't really intended on disregarding her mother upon arrival at Luke's. The calm she had found on the ride to Stars Hollow had fled at the sound of her mother's voice. She was suddenly struck with an overwhelming dread. She knew just by showing up in Stars Hollow her mother would know something was up, considering she had told her she was going straight back to New York City. She didn't want her mother to talk her into or out of any decision she had made or was going to make. She didn't want to be unduly influenced by what her mother might think or feel about the situation. She didn't need her mother's support, but she wanted it. "Mom!" Rory whined.

Lorelai gasped. "Fruit of my loins! When did you get here?"

Luke arrived with their food just then, saving Rory from actually having to answer her mother's dramatics. Luke set the food in front of the three of them and then went to serve another customer. She took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar aroma of Luke's cheeseburgers. She missed Luke's. They all began eating.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you two both completely ignored me when you got here, but I decided to forego exacting your punishment right now, as we have more pressing matters to discuss. I have two questions for you. Why is Phineas worried about Kirk being here? What happened to your arm? Where's the other of half of the Dynamic Duo? And what are you doing here?"

"That was four questions." Rory pointed out.

"Two, four, whatever, it's all the same." Lorelai dismissed.

"I think many mathematicians would disagree with you." Rory posited.

"Pffsstt! Who cares about them?" Clearly not her mother.

Instead of cosseting her mother further, Rory turned her amused gaze toward Finn. "In answer to one of your questions, our dear Finn here is being blackmailed by Kirk."

Lorelai let out a guttural laugh. "For what?" She asked through her guffaws.

Rory smirked. Finn groused. "He won't say."

"What does Kirk want?" Lorelai questioned.

Finn looked down at his half eaten cheeseburger embarrassed. Rory laughed. "_Action Comics 1_, first appearance of the Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster creation Superman, considered to be the first true superhero comic, worth an estimated $350,000."

Lorelai's jaw dropped in astonishment. She was speechless, mostly at the fact that a comic book could be worth so much and that someone would actually spend that kind of money on one. When she finally regained her voice she said with a new clarity, "That explains so much."

"Doesn't it?" Rory laughed.

"I'm never telling you anything ever again." Finn griped and then shoved a French fry slathered in ketchup into his mouth.

"What could Kirk possibly have on you?" Lorelai stared at him intently, trying to garner any sort of indication of what it might be. Finn stayed resolutely silent.

"I've tried. He won't tell." Rory said as she pushed her now empty plate away.

"Sweets, you just haven't employed the right tools. Leave this task to the expert."

Rory quirked a skeptical brow at her mother and choose not to ask what employing the right tools meant. "As for the other half of the Dynamic Duo, he's with Logan."

"Aww, I miss the stick in the mud." Lorelai claimed disappointed.

"I'll bring him next time." Rory reassured her mother. Elaborating any further, would bring her perilously close to the reason she was in Stars Hollow. She supposed she couldn't avoid her mother's question of what she was doing there without arousing even more suspicion. "I was hoping we could have a movie night tonight?" Well, that was a close as she was going to get to the truth for the moment, which wasn't all that close.

It was Lorelai's turn to quirk her brow at her daughter. "Movie night it is then." She proclaimed. Rory would come clean eventually.

Rory sighed in relief. "Great."

"Finn, will you be joining us for this evening's festivity?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

Finn shot Rory a surreptitious glance. Rory imperceptibly shook her head no. Her message was clear to Finn. She needed to do this on her own. "Alas, fair maiden, I fear the jester must return to the castle of doom. But never fear, the Finnster will regale you with his tale of woe," He waved his broken arm around, "before he begs his leave."

Both Rory and Lorelai snickered and rolled their eyes at Finn. Lorelai clapped her hands in happy anticipation. "Please do, kind sir." Lorelai begged.

And Finn began his absurdly ridiculous account of how he came to receive his broken arm. And although Rory had all ready it heard it, it still made her laugh. And it felt good to have a moment of normalcy and to laugh. Really good.

* * *

Finn had insisted on being a gentleman and walking the two ladies home. He left after extracting a reticent promise from Rory to call if she needed anything.

Mother and daughter changed into pajamas – Rory's from a stash of clothes she kept there for just such an occasion – and then gathered the necessary supplies for an impromptu movie night. They arranged the food on the coffee table and settled onto the couch for their first agreed upon movie, _The Princess Bride_.

Thirty minutes of their normal mocking and commentary ensued before Lorelai finally broke. She grabbed the DVD player remote, forcefully hitting the pause button.

"Okay kid, I know Gilmore movie nights are legendary and all, but why don't you tell mommy what you are really doing home?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sighed deeply. She should be grateful her mother had held out on the inquisition as long as she had. She wasn't known for her patience after all. Rory found her attention inexplicably drawn to the fireplace mantel, where several pictures of her and her mother at various ages rested. One of the pictures featured a much younger Lorelai and she guessed a two-year-old Rory. Her mother held her tightly in her arms and they were both laughing hysterically, at something long forgotten, and smiling brightly in the picture. Rory wasn't sure who had snapped the photo – maybe Mia – but it was one her favorites.

Rory's silence unsettled Lorelai. "Not that I'm opposed to my only daughter, the love and light of my life coming home, especially when you bring me exotic Australians, but I thought you were going straight back to New York after the funeral. You said something about work being much more important than visiting your old, decrepit, cat loving mother."

"You have a dog and you're not old or decrepit." Rory stated matter-of-factly.

"Minor details!" Lorelai waved dismissively.

Rory just rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to the picture on the mantel.

Lorelai stared at Rory in confusion. Something was on her daughter's mind, something big it seemed. Rory almost always indulged her in her crazy antics. "What's going on kid?"

She sat mutely for a few more moments and then jumped up from the couch and began pacing back and forth in between the coffee table and fireplace. Her breathing quickened.

Lorelai watched in avid fascination and tried not to be alarmed by her daughter's behavior. "Okay, so I see we're reenacting Decision 2008. Of course then I knew what we were deciding between. The one-of-a-kind royal purple beaded Manolo Blahnik's or the black satin peep toe Jimmy Choo's. Now that was a tough decision requiring two movie nights, several Pro/Con lists on your part, and—,"

"This is serious, mom!" Rory scolded.

"Shoes are serious. They are an important component of every ensemble, arguably the most important!" Lorelai argued in mock horror. Rory shot her a withering glare. "Okay…serious it is." She composed herself as best as she could.

"I don't know how to change a diaper!" Rory panicked.

Lorelai furrowed her brows in bewilderment. She didn't understand why her daughter was worried about how to change a diaper, unless, "OH MY GOD!"

"I don't know how to make a bottle, let alone feed a baby. How do you know how much to give them and when to switch them to solid food? And baby food, so gross! It smells terrible! Who would eat that?! I can't cook. A mother should be able to least cook something. I can't cook anything without it turning to charcoal or burning down the kitchen. He'll starve with me!" Rory threw her hands up in exasperation and self-loathing.

"You're pregnant!" Lorelai exclaimed. Her daughter ignored her and continued her pacing.

"And how do you communicate with them? They can't talk! All they do is cry. And you're supposed to figure out what each cry means. I can't do that! I can barely figure out what I need. How am I supposed to figure out what a baby needs?!" Her thoughts tumbled out of her in a jumbled mixture of frustration and unease.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!" Lorelai said slightly hurt, but Rory either didn't hear her or choose to ignore her.

"I can't be someone's mother! Why would someone want me to be a mother? You," she pointed at Lorelai, "You're the perfect mother and I'm certainly not you! And Logan, Oh God…how can we do this?" Rory cried out hoarsely from a combination of all her ranting and the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Lorelai's eyes snapped to her daughter, whose pacing was reaching a frenetic pace. Until recently she hadn't heard Rory mention Logan or the Huntzberger's in nearly two years and now she had mentioned Logan and the prospect of motherhood in the same thought process. Bewilderment and a smidge of anxiety rose within her. She wondered whether it was possible that Rory had failed to mention a rekindling of her relationship with Logan or purposely withheld the information from her. She supposed if that were the case she couldn't really blame her daughter, her disapproval and interference the first time around hadn't exactly been good for their relationship – Logan and Rory's or mother and daughter's.

Lorelai rose swiftly from her seat on the couch and briskly walked over to her pacing daughter. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders forcing her to halt her frenzied movement and look her in the eye. Lorelai could feel the tension in Rory's body and see the haze of grief, confusion, and panic in her normally clear blue eyes. "Rory, honey, everything will be okay." She offered in reassurance and in an effort to calm her down.

Rory's eyes cleared at her mother's words and her shoulders relaxed slightly. She nodded her head in agreement. "I know, there is just no time to prepare."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's obsessive compulsive behavior. "Kid, you have nine months to research, read your books, make your lists—,"

"No, I have forty-eight hours," Rory glanced at the delicate watch on her wrist, "actually it's more like forty-two hours now."

"Honey, I know you're brilliant and extra special but I don't even think you could manage to decrease the human gestation period and pinpoint the exact moment of birth, now unless you were impregnated with some sort of alien baby—,"

"What?!" Rory screeched, staring at her mother in shock. "You th...think _I'm _preg...pregnant?" She stuttered.

"You aren't?" Lorelai asked quizzically.

"NO!" Rory stated vehemently.

"O…kay." She sighed in a mixture of puzzlement and relief. "I don't understand though. Why are you going on about diapers, baby food, crying, being a mother, and Lo...Logan then?"

"Oh well," Rory shrugged out of her mother's grasp, walked over to the couch and rummaged through the papers she had dropped there earlier, "read this first."

Her mother, who had followed her back over to the couch, tentatively reached out and pulled the letter out of her hand.

"You should sit." Rory instructed. Lorelai sat. Her mother stared at her intently. "Read." She encouraged. She felt calm and composed again. She hoped it was natural for new mother's to panic as she had.

"Right." Lorelai's attention shifted to the slightly wrinkled paper in her hand. Rory perched herself on the edge of the coffee table and watched her mother engross herself in Honor's letter.

_February 9, 2010_

_Dear Rory,_

_I can still vividly recall the first time I met you and my disbelief and astonishment at your then newly acquired title as 'girlfriend of Logan Huntzberger' – a feat which no woman before or since has accomplished. In that moment, I knew you were special. Not just because you had managed to snag the East Coast's Most Eligible/Eternal Bachelor, but because I knew that you must have been an amazingly intelligent, strong, and independent woman to have captured Logan's attention and kept it. Logan willingly making a commitment to one woman was not something I ever imagined seeing or something that I know he ever in his wildest dreams imagined doing, but you came along and shattered both our preconceived notions. Logan loved you for many reasons. I loved you as a friend, as the protective older sibling who was eternally grateful for everything you offered my brother, and as the sister I didn't have and one day hoped you would actually become. _

_Although our request of you may seem entirely random and as if we've backed you into a corner, I assure you that is not actually our intent. Josh and I just want to ensure that Ethan is raised as normally as possible. As I've shared with Logan, I want Ethan to have everything Logan and I didn't have as children. I want him to have two parents who love him unconditionally, encourage him, and support him. I want him to have a real family – great-grandparents and grandparents, who dote on him, crazy aunts and uncles who spoil him rotten, cousins to grow up and play with, and maybe someday siblings for him to protect and antagonize. I know you and Logan can give him that. So, I know it may seem that I've put you into this impossible situation with Logan, but it's about providing Ethan with the best life possible given Josh and I are no longer here to do so ourselves (and maybe a small part of it is bringing you and Logan back together). _

_If I know you at all, you are most likely panicking at the prospect of what would be an immediate change in your life (if you chose to accept, and I hope with everything that you will) and questioning your ability to fulfill such a task – be a mother. I always wanted to be a mother, yet the prospect terrified me (I didn't exactly have the best example growing up.) It still does. But Rory I know you can and will make a wonderful mother and I hope that you will choose to be a mother to my son. I imagine you will tackle motherhood with the same commitment and tenacity you focus on everything else in your life. And just as you've excelled and succeeded in all aspects of your life you will in motherhood too. I've always envied and admired the freakishly close bond you have with your mother, even though at times I know it has caused you great pain. It is this bond though that assures me my son would be in more than capable hands with you (and Logan). I can only hope that you will give yourself a chance to form a bond like that with Ethan or something even remotely close to it. _

_Josh and I (Okay, I admit mostly me) have put you in a difficult position. You had valid reasons for declining Logan's proposal, none of which meant you didn't love Logan. Logan may have not understood that, but I did. You were young, just graduating college, with a world of opportunity before you. And attaching the Huntzberger name to yours (even more so than it all ready was) would have added additional responsibilities and limitations to your path (no matter how much Logan may have insisted that wouldn't happen). He of all people should have realized that. All the wealth and privilege that comes with the Huntzberger name (while great) indisputably burdens the holder. And if you agree, I'm undoubtedly inserting you into a volatile situation based on misunderstanding, pain, and heartache that won't be easy to overcome. That's a chance I'm willing to risk to have Ethan raised by two people who will love him. And a chance I'm willing to take to potentially heal old wounds and have you and Logan rediscover and renew what made you two perfect for each other._

_Maybe this goes without saying, but I have one last request – a request that may be even more difficult for you to fulfill than being a mother to Ethan. Be there for Logan. I can only imagine the pain and suffering he is experiencing right now and he'll need someone other than Finn and Colin (not that he won't need them as well) to help him through it. He will be lost, he will attempt to ignore and bury everything he is feeling, and he will try and let the darkness consume him. He will need you, Rory, YOU. Knowing my brother, he'll push you away. But I know he can be persuaded by your patience, persistence, understanding, and most of all the love I know you still have for him. A love I'm sure you have buried just as deep as he has, in your futile efforts to forget the pain and heartache. _

_Please, Rory._

_Love,_

_Honor_

"Wow." Lorelai breathed out heavily. She gazed at her now calm daughter, surprised by the intensity and assuredness reflected back at her, when only moments ago she had worked herself into a frenzy. "Wow." She said again, this time with even more astonishment.

"Could you maybe use another descriptive?" Rory asked impatiently. "Or maybe say something else. You know, what are your thoughts, feelings, any questions…anything?" She queried.

"So, just to be clear. Honor and Josh want you and Logan to have joint custody of their son…Ethan?" She glanced down at the letter to find his name.

"Yes." Rory affirmed.

"And?" Her mother prompted.

"And what?" Why does there have to be an and?"

"There always is, kid."

"No there isn't." Rory insisted. Lorelai just arched her eyebrow, a look of skepticism upon her features. Rory sighed. "Fine. There's an and. A big and. A giant and. We have to live together to take and maintain custody of Ethan."

"And if you don't? What happens to Ethan?"

"Custody reverts to Mitchum and Shira." Rory grimaced at the thought, which Lorelai did not fail to notice. She couldn't really blame her. Mitchum and Shira were far worse than Adolph and Ava.

"Wow."

"Oh geez! We're back to that!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry, kid." Lorelai apologized with no remorse in her voice. "So, no pressure huh?" She was doing her best to stay neutral, to sound neutral.

"No, absolutely none at all." Rory deadpanned.

"How did you and Logan initially take the bombshell?" She inquired.

"I'd say with a generous helping of shock, a healthy dollop of anger, a dash of disbelief and skepticism, a pinch of resignation, and acceptance optional." Rory groaned internally. She should stop trying to be funny, especially when it sounded flat. But misguided humor was a coping mechanism.

"Hmm," Lorelai moaned, "I need food!"

"Mom, we just ate!"

"You're point being?" Lorelai rose from her spot on the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Right. Food it is." Rory agreed resignedly. "Where are you going?"

"This calls for ice cream." Lorelai's muffled yell came from the kitchen. Rory pushed herself up off the coffee table and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"See, subconsciously you were hungry as well. What other reason could you possibly have to describe that tableau like you were following a recipe?" Lorelai explained as she rummaged through the freezer. Rory went to the coffee maker and started some coffee. Once the coffee began to percolate, Rory walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and dropped heavily into it. She rested her aching head on her hand. She was exhausted. "Rocky Road or Half-Baked?" Lorelai emerged from the freezer, holding up a quart of each. Rory shrugged. "Both it is."

Lorelai put the ice cream on the kitchen table and went to one of the kitchen drawers, pulling out several plastic spoons for their use. She joined Rory at the table, handed a spoon to her, and dug into the tub of Rocky Road Rory had opened.

"So, what did Logan have to say about it all?" Lorelai asked full of curiosity, shoving a spoonful of Rocky Road in her mouth.

Rory shrugged tiredly. "Not much."

"You didn't talk about it at all, did you?" She asked knowingly. Her daughter could be so predictable sometimes. Of course, she had learned most of her avoidance techniques from the best.

"I told him I needed time to think. I needed time to clear my head. There were just so many emotions coursing through the both of us, I didn't think it was the best time to have that discussion." Rory defended.

"Honey, how are you supposed to make a decision that important without talking to him?"

Rory didn't answer her mother. Talking to Logan wasn't going to change her mind about anything. "So, what do you think?" She queried cautiously.

Lorelai appraised her grown daughter. Her clear blue eyes spoke volumes. "I don't think it matters what I think," Lorelai paused for dramatic effect and to see her daughter's reaction "because I think you've all ready made your decision and nothing I say would change your mind or sway you, not that I was going to try and do that." Lorelai had made that mistake on more than one occasion and unfortunately her daughter had carried much of the burden of her selfishness and inability to let go. She had vowed to stop inserting her opinions on Rory's life. She took one last bite of ice cream and rose from the table.

"Going to bed?" Rory asked.

She shook her head in the negative. "I have a few things I need to do. Night, sweets." She actually had a lot to do if the plan formulating in her head was to be accomplished by tomorrow morning.

Rory's gaze flitted briefly to her mother. "Night."

Her mother left the room. Rory got up tiredly, put the ice cream in the freezer and went into her old room for paper and pen, her laptop, and cell phone. Spreading out everything on her bed, she stared at her phone, contemplating whether she should reach out to Logan or not. She wasn't really sure how he would react. She also wasn't really ready to talk to him about this or even more importantly let him know her decision. Maybe a light harmless text message would break the ice. She picked up her phone, deliberating for a moment before typing in a message and hastily hitting the send button before her indecision could overcome her. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

She turned back to the paper and laptop laid out before her, attempting to push all thoughts of a reply from Logan out of her head. She had more important things to focus on now.

* * *

Logan and Colin were sitting in the only room he actually liked in the monstrosity his parent's deigned to call home. When he had lived in the Huntzberger mausoleum most of his time had either been spent in his bedroom or in the entertainment room they were currently located in. No expense had been spared, mostly due to Logan's guidance. The room contained a fully stocked bar, a large plasma screen television flanking one wall, a pool table, and several groupings of luxurious leather furniture. The sound system in the room was state of the art and was currently piping a Pandora radio station throughout the large room.

A crappy old movie was playing muted on the television. Neither he nor Colin were paying much attention. Logan stared morosely at his empty scotch glass, not caring to get up and refill it with his preferred drink.

"Here, let me refresh that for you." Colin offered as he rose from the leather armchair situated next to Logan's.

Logan gratefully handed his glass to Colin. It was one less thing he had to think about doing. 'Thanks." He said stoically.

Colin walked over to the bar, taking a brief moment to gage Logan's mood and gather his courage to ask Logan his next question. The last thing Colin wanted to do was anger Logan even more, he seemed to be relatively okay for right now. He took the plunge. "What did Rory say about you and her sharing custody of Ethan?" He poured the drinks.

Logan sighed, hunching forward, elbows on his knees, and ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyebrow. "Nothing really. She said she needed time to think. You know how she is." He scowled at his own reminder and glanced at Colin.

Colin grinned. "Yeah, I do. She's probably gone through a whole notebook of paper by now. Do you think she'll agree?" He asked. He was curious to know what his best friend was thinking.

Logan's gaze quickly flickered back to Colin. He hadn't really considered Rory not agreeing. "Do you think she won't?" He asked alarmed.

Colin found Logan's distress revealing. "Do you want her to?" He countered.

Colin's question echoed in his head. He took the time to really consider it before he answered. He had to admit it would be far easier for the both of them, if they didn't agree. They could both go back to living their independent lives and eventually they would probably forget about the whole unfortunate situation. But then custody of Ethan would be given to his parents and although they were infinitely better grandparents than parents he didn't want that either, which was exactly why he was even considering this in the first place. Things would have been so much nicer if Honor and Josh had just left him custody. He could have done it, raised Ethan by himself. He was more than capable.

Maybe this was fate – and his meddling sister - giving him and Rory a second chance, but he immediately banished that thought for his mind. He didn't believe in fate and contrary to his sister's everlasting belief, he was sure Rory did not still love him. In fact, she probably hated him for walking away from her. Sometimes, when the thought crossed his mind, he hated himself. She wasn't going to agree and for reasons he was unwilling to admit right now that notion physically pained him. He groaned. Damn it, he wasn't sure what he wanted.

Colin approached him with his drink as he was about to respond. The offered drink provided him another moment to formulate his response to Colin. "I…It's com—,"

"Bloody hell mates!" Finn cried out dramatically as he entered the room and set his path directly to the bar. Colin cursed his always impeccable timing. Logan exhaled in relief.

"Finn, where's the fire?" Colin asked in annoyance. The chance to get Logan to talk had just passed.

"I'm suffering from severe dehydration." Finn poured himself a drink.

"More like a damaged brain." Colin mumbled. Logan smirked. It was refreshing to have a normal conversation with his friends.

"What was that mate?" Finn asked oblivious to Colin's irritation.

"How was Stars Hollow?" Logan asked magnanimously.

Finn grinned. "Charming as always." Logan supposed that was one way of describing Stars Hollow.

"And Lorelai?" Colin asked. Logan was curious as to how Finn and Colin had won over Lorelai, something he had failed to do in the three years he had dated Rory.

"Simply lovely." He enraptured. Having finished his first drink all ready, Finn poured himself another and then joined Logan and Colin, sprawling out on the leather loveseat near them. "Hey, do you remember the summer when we were about eight I think and Honor asked us to play Barbie's with her? She was sick, if I recall correctly, and confined to her bedroom…or was it the playroom. Doesn't matter anyway." Finn asked.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, I remember. We refused to play with her because we didn't want to risk damaging our 'reputations'. But she blackmailed us into playing anyway. She said she would tell my mom who had really broken her Hermes vase earlier that summer."

Colin picked up the narration. "So, being the smart men we were at the tender age of eight, we capitulated – mostly to save our hides seeing as we were the ones that had broken the vase. But then Finn got mad at her because she wouldn't let him be Malibu Barbie or some Barbie equally ridiculous."

Finn nodded his head. "It was Sungold Malibu Barbie."

"How do you even know that?" Colin asked incredulously. "Never mind. I don't really want to know…Finn then proceeded to rip the head off whatever Barbie Honor had given him to play with."

"Crystal Barbie." Finn offered, as if they both should have known that.

Colin shook his head. Logan snickered. "Right, Crystal Barbie. Honor just took one vengeful look at Finn and then ran screaming to Shira. My father grounded me for two weeks and took my monthly allowance away to pay for the vase."

All three of the men were laughing hard by now. "I was grounded for a month and I don't think we saw each other again for the rest of the summer."

"Honor was pretty livid. She wouldn't even look at me for weeks after that." Finn stared into his drink. "But at least we never had to play Barbie's again."

Colin and Logan agreed. They were probably all thinking the same thing by now, that they would give anything to go back and be able to play Barbie's with Honor whenever she wanted.

"What made you think of that?" Logan asked inquiringly.

Finn shrugged. "Don't know mate."

"How about that time that we took her brand new car she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday out for a joy ride and we ended up crashing it." Colin remembered.

"Our parents were out of the country and we had to call her to bail us out of jail." Finn added.

"She was so pissed; she didn't come bail us out until the next morning. But she never told anyone about that. Somehow she got the lawyers to take care of that without my parents ever finding out." Logan took a sip of his drink and stared unseeingly at the television.

Colin smiled sadly. "She sure got us out a lot of sticky situations."

"Yeah, for instance with the Indonesian Coast Guard." Logan could remember so many more. Finn and Colin just smirked and the shared memory.

Finn sat up suddenly on the loveseat. He raised his glass. "I propose a toast." He waited for Colin and Logan to raise their glasses too. "To an incredible woman. To our friend and our sister. To Honor."

"To Honor." Colin and Logan both echoed.

The clinking of their glasses that reverberated throughout the room was interrupted by the buzz of a cell phone. All three men patted their pants pockets, ascertaining whether it was their phone or not.

"It's me." Logan indicated, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He wasn't sure who it would be this late at night. He glanced down at his Blackberry and saw that it was a text message. He opened it up and his heart stopped, his throat closed up, and his breathing started to quicken at the name that appeared. _Ace_.

She hadn't changed her number. He hadn't deleted her from his contacts. Why? Right now he wasn't sure. That name was a painful reminder of everything they had been and everything they weren't. He hadn't even looked at the body of the text message yet.

_Did you know that it is illegal to walk across the street on your hands in Hartford, CN?_

He couldn't help it. He laughed. Deep and throaty. Leave it to Rory to diffuse the tension of a situation with inconsequential facts. The woman had a plethora of useless information stored on automatic recall. It meant absolutely nothing, but at the same time meant everything. He hit reply and typed in a message.

_Useful information for next time I plan to use my hands to walk the streets of Hartford. Is that even possible? By definition, walk is to advance or travel on foot. _

Ice. Broken.

* * *

Author's Note II: Next chapter: Lorelai surprises Rory. Logan chats with his father. Lane makes an appearance. Stars Hollows steps up.

So, what did you think? Let me know!


	6. No Passing, Part 2

Author's Note I: As always, thanks for reading and a special thank you to all those that have left reviews. YOU ROCK! I love hearing from all of you – the new reviewers, the old reviewers, the every once and awhile reviewers. You keep me motivated and inspired!

And thanks to my awesome beta, Summerbelle! You are the best!

Disclaimer: Pretty sure Gilmore Girls is still not mine.

Detour

Chapter 6: No Passing, Part 2

The early morning sun streamed through her old bedroom window warming her and causing her to stir in her sleep. She rolled over; crinkling the papers she had fallen asleep amongst, and bumped into something solid. Her eyes snapped open, and then slammed shut again at the piercing intrusion of sunlight.

She groaned, opening one eye a crack and glanced at the clock by her bedside. She grumbled, "I hope you burn in effigy."

"Why aren't you a ray of sunshine this fine summer's morning!" Lorelai greeted merrily.

"No sunshine. No morning." Rory growled and turned back over, facing away from her mother.

"Nope," Lorelai stood up from the bed, "No going back to sleep. Up and at 'em!" She declared, ripping the blankets off her surly daughter.

Rory sat up, slightly disoriented and scowling. "There better be coffee involved somewhere in this torture fest you seem to be instigating."

Lorelai dropped the blankets still grasped in her arms on the floor, bent down to pick up a prettily wrapped package and sat back down on the bed next to Rory. "Presents first, coffee later." She held out the package to Rory.

Rory's eyes lit up with excitement, her consternation with her mother and coffee suddenly forgotten. "Presents? For me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes, for you." Lorelai confirmed as Rory took the package from her outstretched hands.

"What is it?" She asked as she ripped the iridescent blue wrapping paper off the package.

Lorelai grinned. "Why don't you open it and see."

Rory took the lid off the box the wrapping paper had hidden. The box was aged – what was once white, now held a yellowish tinge. She placed the lid on the bed beside her and moved the tissue paper covering whatever was in the box aside. She stared transfixed at the contents, tears welling in her eyes. "Is this…," She raised bleary eyes to her mother in question.

Lorelai nodded. "Yes, this is the blanket I made for you when you were a baby. I was saving it for when you had a kid and while these aren't the circumstances I imagined, I want you to have it now."

Rory pulled the blanket out of the box and fingered the soft, worn fabric of old t-shirts and denim patch worked together. Over the years her mother had scribbled messages and her special brand of wisdom on the denim patches, Rory had even added a few of her own. And surprisingly there were still plenty of blank or un-used portions of denim to add more. "I…I don't know what to say…But I…Does this mean that…,"

"I know that you haven't actually confirmed or denied that you were going to do this, but as I suspect you've made your decision as this Pro/Con list indicates," Lorelai pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper Rory had inadvertently slept on, "I want you to know that I'm proud of the strong, capable, brilliant woman you have become and I admire you for taking on this task. It takes a lot of courage and maturity to take such a big risk."

"Thanks, mom." Rory pulled her mother into a hug, the blanket crushed between them.

"You're welcome, kid." Lorelai released her hold and looked Rory in the eye. "If I can just say one thing."

Rory nodded hesitantly.

"Of course, this is all hypothetical, but I just need to caution you that raising a kid under the best of circumstances is difficult and you, well the situation you have found yourself in is volatile at best, and it won't be easy, so just…remember that and…be careful."

"Okay."

Lorelai laughed manically. "Oh, and you get to tell your grandmother!"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed and threw a pillow at her mother's head.

Lorelai held up her arms, deflecting the pillow hurtling toward her. "Just make sure I'm there when you do it. I want to be present for World War III."

"You are evil!"

"Not as evil as the Axis Powers! Now get up, you need to get ready before Lane and Sookie get—,"

"Lorelai? Rory?" They heard a voice call out.

"Lane?!" Rory cried out excitedly. She hadn't seen her best friend in what seemed like forever. She rushed to get out of bed, stumbling as her foot got caught in the blankets her mother had dropped on the floor.

"Hey, did you know that Paul Anka is in the living room with a—," Lane began to ask as she strolled into Rory's bedroom, "Umppfff." Rory crashed into Lane unable to right herself after getting trapped in the blankets.

"If I'd known we were taking a trip, I would've packed my bags." Lorelai mocked.

Rory finally regained her balance, glared at her mother, and spoke through her whizzing. "Lane, what are you doing here?"

"Lorelai called me, told me what was going on and requested my assistance, so here I am." She replied as she rubbed her chest where Rory had smashed into her. "That hurt by the way."

"Sorry. What does my mother need your assistance with?"

"Your emergency crash course in motherhood. Or at least that's how she explained it to me."

"My what?" She stared in bewilderment at her mother and Lane. Instead of answering Rory, Lorelai shuffled both her daughter and Lane out Rory's bedroom door and into the kitchen. Rory's puzzled gaze fell to the kitchen table in awe, just as Sookie burst through the back door.

"I'm late, I'm sorry, I know, but Martha just refused to cooperate this morning, and when I finally got out the door and was half way here I realized I forgot breakfast, so I had to go back. Then Jackson cornered me for fifteen minutes about his lackluster tomato crop and well here I am." Sookie held up the basket of muffins she had brought.

"Calm down, Sookie. Rory just got out of bed, so we're fine." Lorelai reassured.

"Oh, good. I'm always late and I really wanted to be on time this morning and I tried, I really tried." Sookie sounded defeated.

"Hey, Sookie." Rory greeted distractedly. She was busy shifting through one of the stacks of books towering on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Rory! Sorry I'm late."

"No need to apologize, seeing as I'm still not really clear on what you are late for. What is all this… stuff?" Rory directed her question toward her mother.

"Well, mommy got to thinking last night--,"

"Did it hurt?" Rory mocked.

"Like the head rush, brain freezing pain you get when you drink a Slurpy too fast, but I noticed your rant last night was primarily focused on the fact that you didn't know how to take care of a baby, so being the great and wonderful mother that I am I went and raided the Barnes & Noble over in Woodbridge last night. I quite possibly bought every single book on the subject of babies, parenting, and motherhood in existence. I even went through and marked the important parts with these post-it, tabby, page marker, thingies that I found in your desk. I know how you love those." Lorelai picked up a book on the stack Rory was searching through and showed her the tabs she was rambling about.

"Very impressive." Rory snarked at her mother. She sat down in a chair at the table, curling one leg under her, thumbing through several titles that had caught her attention, and listening to her mother continue to ramble about why they were all there. Sookie was busy puttering around the kitchen – getting coffee for everyone and setting her freshly baked muffins on a plate. Lane had pulled out a chair from the table as well, straddling it backwards as she listened to Lorelai's diatribe.

"While I was at the bookstore, I spoke with one of the attendants briefly about your situation and she suggested that I also get some books on adoption and bonding with an adopted child, seeing as that is essentially what you would 'hypothetically' being doing. That is the second pile of books. And then I figured what better way for you to bond with the little guy other than reading. You are literary minded and some very important people suggest reading to your little one as a form of bonding and to boost speech and language development and increase overall intelligence levels or some mumbo jumbo like that. But my thinking is maybe you can counteract some of those Huntzberger genes and all the mischief and trouble Logan is bound to let the tyke get into."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "Those Huntzberger genes aren't all bad. As much as it might pain me to admit this, Mitchum is an intelligent man. He would have to be to run the multi-billion dollar company that he does. And Logan is even more intelligent than his father."

Lorelai just nodded and continued on with her spiel. "Which brings me to the third pile of books. I raided the children's books and drug out your old children's books for you to take with you. What all this means, is that you have plenty of reading material and or instructional manuals to help you along your path to glory and motherhood. Unfortunately they did not have a manual on how to raise a child with someone whose marriage proposal you turned down and then left you broken and other's to pick up the pieces. Maybe you should write the manual on that one and then sell the television rights to someone. You could make millions."

"I highly doubt people would be that interested in my sorry life."

"­­­­­I don't know, Rory," Lane chimed into the discussion, "Lorelai makes a valid point. The masses are strangely addicted to the lives of the rich and famous. And they especially—,"

"I'm not rich or famous!" Rory protested.

"Rory, you live in a million and half dollar brownstone on Central Park, for crying out loud!"

"That my grandparents bought me!"

"Just because you don't use the trust fund your grandparents set up for you, doesn't mean it's not there. And associating yourself with the Huntzberger's again is only going to make people more interested in you. And if anything were to ever happen romantically between you and Logan—,"

Rory immediately cut Lane off with a sharp retort. "Don't even go there Lane. That is definitely not what this is about."

"But Rory—," Her mother tried to insert herself back into the conversation.

"NO!" Rory yelled in frustration. "Just no."

"Ooo, Ooo, look at this," Sookie cried out in a valiant effort to change the subject and defuse the sudden tension in the room, "My kids loved _Rainbow Fish_. The illustrations are beautiful. Martha and Davey loved the bright colors and the shimmering scales." "

"_Goodnight Moon_ was always my favorite." Lane offered.

Rory smiled tightly, shifting her gaze to the table to avoid eye contact with the three women in the room. She looked up startled. "Oh my God, what is this?" She waved a piece of paper in her hands through fits of giggles.

Lorelai frowned, snatching the paper out of her flailing arm. "That is my list of acceptable alternatives to 'Grandma'. 'Hypothetically' I'm going to be one of this kid's grandparents and well I'm just to young and hot to be called grandma, so I came up with some options."

"And you find," Rory paused, glancing again at the list in her mother's hand, "G-Unit to be an acceptable alternative."

"What? It's young, it's hip, and—,"

"And taken. Are you channeling your inner rap star?" Rory failed to smother her laughter.

"Put me in a bikini and drape me in bling, baby and I'll fit right into the next 'Lil Wayne video."

Rory crinkled her nose in disgust. "I'd like to see you explain that one to Grandma."

"Ooo, can I? That would top my rhinestone penis t-shirt." Lorelai bounced excitedly.

Sensing a need for a change in subject, Sookie interjected, "Hey, when did we stumble into Sleepy Hollow?" Sookie held up a headless Cabbage Patch doll.

"It's the best I could do on such short notice."

"The best for what?" Rory stared inquisitively at her mother.

"Your lessons."

"In what? Torture and human sacrifice?"

"Close. How to change a diaper. Lane, this one is all yours."

"Great, let's move this party to the living room."

Rory groaned, secretly pleased that her mother had done this for her and that Sookie and Lane were here to help. "Can I get some coffee first?"

Her mother handed her a full steaming mug. "No more excuses. Scoot." She motioned toward the living room.

The four of them trailed into the more spacious room, Rory hiding a small grin behind her raised coffee mug and a confident stride.

* * *

The cool wood pressed against his forehead calmed him. Through the door of his father's study he could hear the rumblings of his father's voice, most likely engaged on a business phone call. Business never stopped for his father, not even with his daughter's death. In his defense, given the option, Logan would assuredly be occupied with the same activity. He longed for the normalcy of work, instead of the grief fueled ponderings of his idle mind. He was finding there to be a merit of truth in the saying "Idle mind's are the Devil's playground" – or was it "hands", he wasn't sure, but it hardly mattered - as evidenced by the very fact that he was now resting outside his father's study door preparing to re-enter the proverbial lion's den.

He straightened, fingering the metal band of his watch for a moment, and then knocked on the door in front of him. Not waiting for a response from his father, he opened the door, and poked his head in.

Mitchum glanced up distractedly from the papers before him, saw it was his son and motioned him into the room. Logan walked confidently across the expanse of the study, taking a seat in one the leather armchairs placed in front of his father's imposing mahogany desk. He indicated to Logan with a raised finger that he would be just a moment, continuing on with his conversation as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Go ahead and draw up a contract with the indicated changes, effective date July 7, 2010, and have it on my desk by Monday morning. I cannot express enough how important the confidentiality clause in this contract is and it goes for not only the owner, but you and any one else involved with this purchase." Mitchum paused for a moment here. "Right, Monday. Thanks, Todd. Bye."

The click of his father hanging up the phone drew Logan out his pensive thoughts. "A new feather in the Huntzberger cap?" Logan blandly inquired.

"Finalizing the agreement next week." Mitchum offered a weak grin. The pleasure and thrill he would normally experience with the success of a business deal, especially one he had been painstakingly working on for six months, overshadowed by the pain of losing his daughter.

"What's the reason for the heavy-handedness on the confidentiality?" He was curious. From his experience that wasn't exactly normal for Huntzberger Publishing Group.

Mitchum hesitated for a moment before answering; when he did his words were measured, careful. "I have a few concerns about staff retention."

His father's response only made him more curious, but Logan chose not to delve any deeper. HPG's newest paper wasn't exactly his biggest concern at the moment. He had something much more personal and pressing to discuss with him. "I'm sorry…," he halted, startled at the words slipping from his mouth.

"Sorry for what?" Mitchum arched a brow quizzically at him.

Logan shook his head, frustrated. "I, uh…I'm sorry for the position Honor has put you in, I mean—,"

Mitchum waved his hand in dismissal. "Logan, let's not pretend that you or Honor were ever a fan of your mother and I as parents. As I see it, your sister may have masterminded the ultimate coup de grace. She definitely knows…knew…knew how to manipulate both you and Rory."

Logan struggled to keep a scowl off his face at his father's analysis and casual mention of Rory. Foregoing a scathing comment, he redirected the conversation. "I actually came here to talk about something else."

"That much was clear from the moment you stepped into this room. What is it that you really want to discuss, Logan?"

Logan inhaled sharply. "I want to talk to you about coming back to HPG." The words tumbled out in a rush, unbidden. The anticipated bitterness and resentment never surfaced, instead he only felt resignation and a small thrill of pleasure at the ability to make is father speechless. "If the offer is right, I would consider returning." He qualified his confession.

Mitchum managed to contain his shock at his son's revelation, or at least he thought he did. Attempting to cover his inability to speak, he gazed at Logan steadily, assessing, deciding. He knew Logan's desire to return to Huntzberger Publishing Group was tenuous at best and for possibly the first time in his life decided to tread lightly with his son. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk, folding his hands together in a fist. "The right offer." He nodded his head thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh…" Asking him what he wanted was atypical for his father. Maybe it was part of the new leaf they were turning over. Regardless, he had still expected his father to be his usual overbearing demanding self. "My first choice would be New York City, at headquarters possibly, barring that possibility somewhere in between there and Hartford would suffice. I think my skills would be best put to use in business development, but I would like the opportunity to write as well."

Mitchum furrowed his brows in consideration, nodding his head, whether it was in agreement or not he wasn't entirely certain. He waited impatiently for his father to respond. "New York City. Isn't that where Rory lives? Can I assume this request is somewhat spurred by the situation you find yourself in with Rory and your nephew?"

He was aggravated by his father's attempts to bring Rory into the conversation. She had little to do with his request. In what he considered a moment of weakness, he imagined what her reaction would be when he told her. Would she protest vehemently, a sign that she still cared. Or would an utter lack of emotion prove that she didn't. "Rory has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with me coming back to HPG. Actually, something Honor said to me the day she…well, what she told me…that's why I'm here."

Mitchum expelled a short breath. Five days ago his daughter had been alive and apparently trying to convince her erstwhile brother to come home and back to HPG. Five days ago Logan had undoubtedly scoffed at the mere idea. Now his daughter was gone and his son was asking to come back home, back to HPG. It made his chest ache and his head spin. Business. He needed to focus on business. "I've been negotiating the purchase of a newer paper in New York City, _The Global Observer_. Ever heard of it?"

He thought the name sounded familiar, but he wasn't able to place why. "It sounds familiar, but I don't think so." He replied. He hadn't exactly kept his finger on the pulse of the journalism community lately.

Mitchum stifled an audible sigh of relief. He had no doubt that once Logan discovered exactly what he was doing, exactly who worked at HPG's newest acquisition, shit would hit the fan. He wasn't thick enough to believe Logan would just allow him to waltz right back into _her_ life, no matter how much he might claim to not care about her. "That's not all that surprising. The paper has only been around for about seven years and it has only been within the past two years that they have really started to receive critical claim and national recognition."

"And their recent success can be attributed to what exactly?" He was cautious, determined not to let his father strong-arm him. He listened attentively, searching for any duplicity in the words his father uttered. He wasn't quite sure what this paper, _The Global Observer_, had to do with him yet, but he would definitely find out.

"They have a relatively young, but extremely talented staff. They also happened to acquire a superior features writer, whose writing is incomparable. Her writing exhibits great depth and maturity. Most of the paper's success coincided with her arrival."

"And you plan to do what with it exactly? And what does it have to do with me?" His impatience won out.

"I want you to run it, that and the _Midtown_ and _Pitch,_ but _The Global Observer_ would be your base and your main priority. The papers all have similar audiences. _Midtown_ and _Pitch_ are local papers and are more established than _The Global Observer. The Global Observer_ encompasses a broader range of topics and like I indicated before has received national recognition for its reporting. I think it has the potential to reach a more global audience. They have the talent and the resources; they just need the direction and the right platform." Mitchum explained.

"And that's where I come in." Logan postulated. He was intrigued.

"Yes, that is where you come in. You're young, intelligent, you know the publishing industry, you have excellent business acumen, and your personality fits this paper. Logan, you've encouraged Huntzberger Publishing Group and me to embrace the digital era before and I refused to listen. Our circulation reports reflect that error in judgment. We're losing readers in the 18-34 demographic in droves."

Logan actually flushed at his father's praise. Even with their improved relationship, compliments from his father were rare. "And you want me to change that. I have to caution you dad. It won't be easy. You're a few years late embracing the idea. Several years ago, when I first broached the topic with you, we could have been the leader in the market, but now we will have to struggle for every bit of ground we take. But I have some ideas. I'd have to see the reports, get a feel for the paper, do some research before I did anything else."

His father agreed. "You can launch any changes at _The Global Observer_, figure out what works and then we can start implementing the technology at other HPG papers. Eventually I'd like you to start looking into buying other papers similar to _The Global Observer_, _Midtown_, or _Pitch_ and hopefully use what will then be a successful business model to improve those papers. I think HPG needs to start reaching what has been labeled Generation Y, your generation, to continue to be a competitor in the market. It'd be your baby. I don't plan on interfering at _The Global Observer _or any other paper you may buy,except in the initial transition phase and of course the requisite quarterly visits."

"You've quite obviously been thinking about this for awhile, hell you're negotiating the purchase of the paper. When were you planning on presenting me with this plan and what were you going to do with the paper if I didn't agree?"

Mitchum noticed his slip, but it didn't seem as if Logan had. "Does this mean you're accepting?" He grinned.

"No, this means I will consider the offer, but we have more to discuss and I need time."

Mitchum acquiesced. In rare display of honesty, Mitchum answered Logan's question. "I was hoping and relying on your sister to at least get you to listen to my proposal. She said she'd try. Obviously, she wasn't able to accomplish that, at least not while al..alive."

"She tried…that morning…but I wouldn't listen to it." Logan whispered. Father and son stared at each other, the same pain and grief reflected in their eyes.

Mitchum broke eye contact first, shook his head almost imperceptibly and lowered his gaze to his desk. "As far as if you don't agree, the purchase agreement has a strict confidentiality clause. The transfer of ownership is only to be made public when or if you decide to take over. Otherwise, the current owner will maintain the daily operations, albeit as an unknown entity of HPG."

Logan's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Is _The Global Observer_ the paper you were discussing on the phone earlier?"

"Yes." Mitchum confirmed.

"And you are concerned about staff retention?" Up until then, he had been impressed with his father's offer. It seemed he had known what would interest him and actually taken that into consideration when drafting this proposal. But now, something just didn't add up.

Mitchum sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face in frustration. "Yes, there are some concerns."

His father's concerns hardly made sense. Huntzberger Publishing Group always experienced some turnover when they went in and bought a paper. That was normal. So, he couldn't figure out why his father was so concerned about it in this case. "I don't understand why that would be such a big concern?"

Mitchum almost threw up his hands in aggravation at his son's perceptiveness, but instead responded to his question with as much vagueness he could muster, "It's important that we retain the features writer I told you about and let's just say she isn't exactly the Huntzberger's biggest fan."

His eyes narrowed in skepticism. Who wouldn't want to be a reporter for HPG? And if that really was the case, what did his father expect him to do about it if he were to take over. He was still a Huntzberger. "What's the reporter's name?"

Mitchum was perilously close to having to reveal his secret. He opened his mouth to say something; he wasn't quite what that would be yet, when the phone on his desk shrilled loudly. He breathed a sigh of relief, flicking his gaze to Logan and answered the phone. "Huntzberger." He grunted.

"Dad—," Logan barked irritated.

His father covered the mouth piece of the phone, still listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Logan, I have to take this."

"But—," He objected.

"Logan, I promise we can continue this discussion later and you can interrogate me as much as you want." Mitchum returned his attention to the phone call.

Logan sighed, but rose from his chair, deciding to use the time to research the paper and the reporter in question. He might as well be prepared with his questions and concerns later. He left his father's study, traversing the foyer on his way to the opposite wing. He glanced at his watch, determined Ethan would be awake and decided to go see him before immersing himself on the internet. Colin and Finn had left that morning to return to New York City and work, so he would be undisturbed that afternoon.

He heard the doorbell on the front entrance of the Huntzberger mansion peel as he passed and then a stilted knock. He retraced his steps to the door, hoping the person on the other side wasn't one of his mother's abysmal friends and yanked open the door more forcefully than he intended.

Her head was down; she was scoffing the toe of her Chucks across the pavement, fiddling with the car keys in her hands, when his brain finally was able to process who it was. She glanced up startled out of her revelry.

"Hi." She greeted breathlessly.

"Rory?" He thought she would call first, not just show up at his door unannounced.

She smiled timidly then and he reminded himself to breathe. "Yeah, uh…do you mind if we get out of here?" She motioned behind her.

He blinked. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

She shrugged, indifferent. "Anywhere but here."

He closed the door behind him, ushering her out to the driveway. "Do you mind if I drive?" He needed to do something to occupy his suddenly overcrowded mind.

She stared down at the keys in her hand and then reluctantly shoved them into her purse. "Nope."

"Okay, let's go."

He led the way. She followed.

* * *

Author's Note II: Okay, so this chapter didn't exactly turn out how I expected. Stars Hollow apparently just didn't want to come out and play (so they were cut). And it kind of sort turned out to be a filler chapter, not too much plot development. I guess maybe it's kind of like the calm before the next wave of storm. Anyway, you're probably all thinking that it's rather convenient that HPG is buying Rory's paper, but I have my reasons. As much as we all might like Rory and Logan to stay at home and play house all the time, it's not very realistic and while I could've found another job for Logan I really am just a sucker for work drama between the two (so I suppose I'm inserting my own selfish desires into this story). But I promise it serves a legitimate purpose in the story, so I hope you aren't too upset by the addition. Next chapter, all Logan and Rory interaction!!! Aren't you excited? I know I am!!!

Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts, ideas, dislikes, likes, etc...reviews are akin to manna for me!


	7. Yield

Author's Note: Allow me to gush some more about how absolutely amazing you all are! Seriously, I heart you! I could probably go on for hours listing superlatives, but I won't bore you. But I thank you all profusely for reading my story and leaving your splendid reviews. I'm still overwhelmed and humbled to receive such positive praise and encouragement.

On another note, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Logan and Rory are not going to get back together right away. Things definitely will happen between them, but there will not be an immediate reconciliation. There will be ups, downs, twists, and turns, but I promise if you stick with me it will pay off!

Anyway, thanks to my most awesome beta, Summerbelle! For your superb editing skills, for pointing out things that I might not have thought about, for your brilliant and invaluable input on pretty much everything, and for helping make this story what it is and will be.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is still not mine. I can assure you (after the recent torture of having to re-watch the end of season 7) things would most definitely have ended up differently. I suppose this story is testament to that.

Detour

Chapter 7: Yield

After a mostly silent drive through historical Hartford, a quick stop at a small café for coffee, and another ten minutes in the car spent reaching the southern edge of town, it was a relief to finally arrive at the location of Logan's choosing. The easy and comfortable silences that used to exist between them were now nonexistent, making the car ride painfully awkward and tense. Rory had been forced to open the window of Logan's Porsche just to be able to breath.

Logan pulled smoothly into a parking spot, turned off his car, removed the keys from the ignition and pocketed them. Making no effort to open the car door, he sat quietly gathering his scattered thoughts and pushing aside his mounting anxiety at the conversation before him – before _them_.

"So…" Rory bit her lip, cringing at the familiarity of the start of the exchange.

Dragged out of his ruminations, Logan turned to face her, offering her a curious smirk. "So…"

"Are we going to get out of the car?" She reached for the door handle, halting at Logan's response.

"No, I thought we'd enjoy this idyllic summer day from the sweltering heat of my car." He deadpanned.

She narrowed her eyes at him, judging whether or not he was being serious. Once upon a time she wouldn't have questioned the remark, knowing immediately that he was mocking her, but now she wasn't sure. Even having these thoughts was a testament to how far apart they now were. "You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, Rory. I'm kidding." He grabbed the handle to open his car door and pushed. He got out of the car and was just about ready to close the door, when he noticed Rory's lack of movement. He leaned back in, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yes." She breathed out, scolding herself for her insecurity. She gave herself a short mental pep talk as she opened the car door and got out of Logan's car. "So, why the park?" She asked closing the car door and walking around to the front of the car where Logan was waiting for her.

He hesitated a moment before answering. "When I was in boarding school, during the very few weeks I spent home in the summer, I used to come here quite often."

She glanced around at their surroundings. Verdant green grass, lush vegetation, riotously blooming flowers, and a winding pathway she assumed led to other areas of the park. "Not exactly your usual scene."

He nodded in affirmation, shoving his hands into his fitted jeans and strolling lazily over to the pathway through the park. "There were never many people here at one time, so I figured it'd be a good place for us to talk without any interruptions or eavesdroppers."

"Good idea." She declared, thankful he had had the foresight to think that far ahead. Her only thought upon arriving at the Huntzberger estate had been escaping as quickly as possible, preferably with Logan in tow. She had been wary of spending more time than she had to in a place that had always made her feel small and inferior.

Silence fell over the pair again as they meandered further along the walking path. The warm summer sun tickled the back of their necks, causing their skin to heat, but a gentle breeze kept them comfortably cool. It really was a picture perfect day in Connecticut.

Neither Rory nor Logan really knew how to begin the conversation so they wandered down the path silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

As they meandered around the first bend in the path, Rory blurted out, "I checked into the _San Francisco Chronicle_ and the _San Francisco Examiner_, a few other smaller papers in the Bay area, a couple of newspapers in the surrounding cities, and I even e-mailed Hugo to see if he had heard of any openings in the area. I did all this late last night, so I haven't heard anything yet, but I'm sure I could freelance for awhile if I don't find something right away."

Logan narrowed his eyes in bafflement, wondering whether he heard her correctly. "I'm sorry, San Francisco?"

"Well, that's where you live."

"Yes, it is, but…wait I think we skipped over a very important detail here. Does this mean we're accepting this then?" Clarification seemed like a really great idea.

"If by 'this', you mean Honor and Josh's heartfelt, but harebrained request for you and I to raise Ethan together, then yes, I'm in…Are you?" Funny how the thought of Logan not agreeing hadn't crossed her mind until that moment. And equally funny and disturbing was the feeling of intense disappointment that engulfed her.

Logan exhaled audibly. "Yeah, I'm in." His reality shifted, terrifying him on many different levels. Part of him had anxiously expected Rory to laugh at him bitterly and tell him to go to hell. Another part of him nagged relentlessly to run while he still could, getting away unscathed his only concern. But it wasn't until he confirmed his involvement in his sister's scheme that he realized there really was no other option than the one they had both agreed to. He rubbed a spot next to his mouth pensively. "Um…so you want to move to San Francisco?"

"I think 'want' would be too strong of a word." She answered honestly. "I really love where I am. I love my home, my neighborhood, I love that Colin and Finn are less than a block away from me, and my family is within driving distance. I also really love my job, and I would hate to leave it, but I will."

Suppressing the resentment that arose in him at her – although undesired – seeming willingness to move to San Francisco, he contemplated the idea, quickly dismissing it for a myriad of reasons. "I don't want you to move to San Francisco."

She cocked her head marginally, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Um, okay…What do you want to do then?"

"I was thinking I'd make the move to New York City." He announced casually.

She regarded him critically. "What about your job?"

"I can resign." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Logan," She paused, wondering how long his name would feel foreign coming off her lips, "You worked so hard for that job. You're good at it. Great actually! You love that job!"

"Do I?" He retorted sharply.

"Uh, well...ah, I…just assumed I guess." She stuttered discomfited.

"You're right. I did work hard for my job. And I am really good at it, but I don't love it." He relented.

"What are you going to do then? Become a stay at home uncle?" She quipped.

He laughed. "No, that wasn't part of the plan, but thanks for the idea. I might have to take that into consideration."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at the mere idea. "So…"

"So…," He trailed off, inhaling and expelling a deep breath before speaking, "I discussed with my father returning to Huntzberger Publishing Group."

She froze midstride, consumed by shock and speechlessness, her jaw hung slack. "I…What?!" She uttered, confused. Logan stopped beside her, turning to face her completely.

"I said—,"

"Logan! NO!" She yelped.

He winced. "Why not?"

"Where should I begin?" She stared at him eyes wide, like he had suddenly grown a second head. "Oh, right, let's see. Your father is a lying, manipulative, tyrannical totalitarian who you spent years trying to escape and you're going to casually stroll back into his trap? Why would you do that? You hate working for your father!"

"First, there is nothing casual about it and second my father isn't half bad these days."

Laughing bitterly, she muttered, "Yes, and the sky is purple."

"Rory, you haven't been around in three years. So, please explain to me how you would know that what I tell you isn't the truth?" He snapped, unable to control his irritation.

She clenched her jaw, staring unseeingly at a distant point over Logan's shoulder. Tears pricked her eyes, but she willed herself to be calm and rational and swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry; I need to stop making assumptions."

When her watery eyes finally connected with his hard gaze, his irritation gave way to remorse. His eyes softened and he offered her a weak smile in apology.

She sighed. "Why don't you tell me why it is that you want to go back to working for your father?"

Logan began walking again, jingling the keys in his pocket as he went. Rory caught up in few paces. "Although I'm definitely not opposed to working for my father these days, I'm more motivated by the desire to return to the publishing industry, to write, to do something I actually love, not something I'm just good at."

"Work for another paper then. You're exceptionally gifted, Logan. Any paper would be lucky to have you."

"Please, Rory, let's not pretend I'm not a Huntzberger. Hypothetically speaking here, let's say I interview at a dozen or so places, I manage to get an offer from one of those papers. As much as Mitchum might be playing the devoted father right now, there is absolutely no way he'd let me work for a competitor. He'd blackball me and anybody who dared to wrest me away from HPG. Apart from all that, HPG is the largest publishing company in the United States, third largest in the world, the opportunities at HPG are a hundred times greater than anywhere else. I think it's time for me to stop running away from being the Huntzberger heir, don't you?" He asked, not really giving her time to respond before moving on. "Besides the offer my father gave me is actually pretty good."

"That's great, Logan. Really great. I just—,"

"Listen, I haven't had the chance to really discuss details with my dad yet, but he laid out the gist of it for me. Publisher/General Manager of three papers in the city. Two smaller ones that HPG all ready owns and a third medium-sized paper that my father is negotiating the purchase of right now. This paper HPG is buying is still young, but I guess has been well received and has an excellent staff of young talented writers, one in specific my father seems especially taken with. He wants me to take it and make it even better and he thinks my expertise and ideas are what will accomplish that, make them a globally recognized news source. And down the road, we'll expand those ideas to other HPG papers and new purchases. That's the general idea anyway."

As she listened to Logan talk about his father's plans for him, her stomach began to feel nauseated. She was familiar with most of the papers in New York City, as she had researched many of them when applying for jobs before she graduated Yale. Quite a few of them hadn't survived the economic downturn and very few of the papers that had did well. Even fewer of them were what she would consider 'young' papers with a young and talented staff of writers. She racked her brain trying to think if she had heard any whispers or rumblings of HPG buying any papers in the area, but drew a blank. And even though her paper matched the general description Logan had given, she was absolutely positive Mitchum wouldn't buy her paper. "What's the name of the paper?" She asked apprehensively.

"Uh, _The Global Observer_. Familiar with it?" He inquired, oblivious to the obvious pallor that befell Rory at his rejoinder.

Her world tilted dangerously. She stopped abruptly, bending over at the waist and reaching out blindly to steady herself. She was going to be sick. She was convinced this was a nightmare. A million thoughts raced through her scrambled mind, none taking hold for long.

Logan pivoted on his foot when he realized Rory wasn't still walking beside him. Concern flooded him as he rushed to her side, but he managed to refrain from reaching out to steady her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She struggled to form words through her erratic breathing. Regaining a somewhat normal breathing pattern, she straightened hastily, brushing a shaky hand through her long brunette tresses. Her immediate reaction may have been understandable, but she vowed she was not going to let Mitchum Huntzberger do this to her again. She was stronger now, more confident, and far less naïve.

"Rory?" He questioned, his voice laced with worry.

"That's my paper." She offered as an explanation.

"What?"

"The paper your father is buying, that's my paper. The paper I'm a reporter for. The paper that my feature stories helped earn the respect and success that apparently drew your father's attention." She snorted harshly. She was beyond being humble right now.

"You're the features writer at _The Global Observer_?" He asked with dread. She gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head and he exploded. "Son of a bitch." He roughly shoved an angry and frustrated hand through his mussed hair.

"You can't convince me that he didn't know, Logan."

He laughed cynically. "Oh no, he knew all right. I knew he was keeping something from me, I just couldn't figure out what the hell it was."

"Why would he do that?"

"Do what? Buy your paper? Not tell me you worked at the paper, let alone that you are the features writer he was so bent out of shape about keeping? Try to pull the wool over everyone's eyes?"

She nodded curtly. "All of that."

"Take your pick of reasons." He fisted his hands on his waist, his posture stiff and unyielding. "But I intend on making him enumerate every last one of them."

She decided moving was a good idea again, needing to focus on something other than her trembling hands, and started walking. Logan followed. "I don't understand why I haven't heard anything about this before now."

"My father had a strict confidentiality clause put into the contract, I'm sure because he didn't want to risk you finding out about HPG buying the paper and bailing."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to relieve the pain gathering there. "This doesn't make any sense." She mumbled. "Six years ago your father told me I didn't have what it took to be a journalist and now he suddenly is buying the paper I'm working at, raving about my writing, and putting you in charge. What is this? Some kind of sick game he's playing designed for his ultimate pleasure and my complete utter emotional breakdown? Instead of stealing a yacht this time, should I go out and commit felony murder? That way I can spend the rest of my life in a state penitentiary, wearing drab orange jumpers, shelving books in the prison library, and being permanently out of his way? It's not going to happen, Logan. I'm not going to just step aside!"

The desire to strangle his father was increasing by the minute, but he decided to focus his energy on his bothersome need to calm and reassure Rory. "Good. You shouldn't. I don't know what exactly my father's intentions are behind this manipulation, but if it makes you feel any better I honestly think he's changed his opinion about your skills as a journalist."

"No, it doesn't. I don't need your father to tell me how good of journalist I am. I know I am. I'm more inclined to believe Mitchum has ulterior motives along with his sudden reversal of opinion."

He sighed, beginning to feel the muscles in his body tighten uncomfortably. "Look, Rory, I can't claim that my father is a completely different person than the one you knew. I'd be lying. And maybe he does have ulterior motives, I don't know yet. But I get the impression that he legitimately thinks buying _The Global Observer _is a good investment and part of that good investment is you."

Logan's opinion gave her pause. He normally had excellent instincts about people and business. Perhaps he was right in his analysis, but the thought made her extremely wary. "Well excuse me if I have a difficult time believing in that, but I'll keep it in mind."

Logan heaved a deep sigh. "Why don't we table the rest of this discussion until I've had time to…discuss this with my father? "

"Fine." Rory conceded.

"We've established that we're agreeing to raise Ethan together. We probably need to work out some of the details."

"I guess if you are serious about moving to New York City, you can move into my place. It has more than enough space for the two of us and Ethan." She hesitated a moment, indecisive. "Umm, unless you'd be more comfortable somewhere else. I mean we could look for another place." She shuddered, imagining having to tell her grandparents they had to sell the brownstone.

"Your place is fine." The last thing he wanted to do right now was add to his growing list of responsibilities and house hunting with Rory wasn't exactly high on his desired list of activities at the moment.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Ah…," He paused for a second, thinking. "I can have Ethan's things shipped to your place. When are you planning on going to back to the city? I'll make sure you're there when the movers arrive."

"I'm planning on heading back tonight. I need to go into work tomorrow to finish a couple of articles and my next features piece. And I also need to speak with my editor about taking a leave of absence."

"For what?" He inquired as they rounded the last bend in the pathway through the park. He could see his car in the distance.

"I'm eligible for twelve weeks of FMLA to care for the birth, adoption, or foster care of a child and related bonding time."

"Did you memorize the employee handbook?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him, "No, I looked it up on the employee website last night."

"Right." He studied her critically. "Is that what you want to do? Because you know, Ethan has a nanny. And I imagine Jenn will be thrilled we'll be in New York City. She is starting graduate study at Columbia in September and was very sad she was going to have to leave him. I'm sure she'd be willing to stay on."

She shifted her gaze to a tree in the distance, considering. "I think you should definitely talk to her about staying on, at the very least it will be good to have her around in the beginning. She is someone Ethan is familiar with. I still want to take the six weeks of leave I was planning. Ethan doesn't know me and he'll need time to adjust to me as his caretaker, both of us actually. I want to spend the time with him, get to know him I guess. And it's just as easy for me to write at home as it is at the office. And if I'm really needed there, it's not as if I can't go in."

"Okay." He nodded in assent. "I'll need to go back to San Francisco for a couple weeks, tender my resignation, wrap a few projects up, get my apartment packed up and my belongings shipped back here."

"When?"

"Umm…," He squinted, wishing he had remembered to grab his sunglasses, "It's Tuesday now, probably this coming Monday. Ethan and I can come to New York on Thursday and I'll help get him settled in. Sound good?"

"Sure." She agreed, stopping as they arrived at Logan's car. "I guess we should head back. I still need to hit Stars Hollow to get my things before heading back to the city."

"Yeah, I have a few things to do as well." Interrogating his father number one on his list. He pulled his keys out of pockets, pressing the unlock button on the key fob. Hearing the telltale beep and click of the locks releasing he opened his car door.

"Hey Logan?"

He looked up, catching a twinkle in Rory's gaze, as she leaned slightly against the roof of his car. "Yeah?" He asked suspiciously.

She raked her eyes over his handsome features, grinning, "You should wear jeans more often." Her gaze flicked down even though the lower portion of his body was hidden by the car between them.

His eyes widened, surprised at her comment. He glanced down, studying the jeans he had forgotten he was wearing. He raised his gaze back to hers, a well-known smirk curving his lips, "You think so?"

Her sun-kissed skin flushed, but she resisted breaking eye contact with him. "Yes, I am of that opinion."

His smirk turned into a full blown smile; nodding he got into the car.

She stared at the spot Logan had vacated, wondering what had just happened. Maybe the sun was to blame – dehydration, sun stroke, sunburn. She was definitely chalking that moment up to one of those.

* * *

Despite the rather unexpected exchange she had initiated just before entering Logan's car, the return car ride had been much less awkward, filled with idle chit chat instead of uncomfortable silence.

Presently, they stood companionably in the Huntzberger driveway, both reluctant to end the mostly amicable afternoon.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" She rummaged in her purse for a moment, eventually pulling out her ever present pad of paper and pen. "Here's my address." She scribbled fast, tore the piece of paper off and handed it to Logan.

"Thanks." He responded, glancing down at the slip of paper she handed him.

"Well, I guess I should be going." She motioned behind her to her car. "I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yeah, Thursday." He nodded in confirmation. He studied her appraisingly as she turned to her car. If he still knew Rory at all, her outwardly calm appearance was a practiced façade for the battle raging within her. "Rory?"

She slowly turned back around, her blurred vision slipping down to see Logan's hand wrapped around hers. _Breathe_. She had to remind herself to breathe. Her eyes slid closed, overwhelmed by the rush of heat that coursed through her. She savored the familiar, yet novel, feel of his hand in hers, mulling over the last time she had felt such an immediate reaction to a man's touch and startling when her thought's drifted to Logan. Her eyes snapped open, angry at herself for allowing herself to feel anything at all, angry at Logan for still being able to inspire such a reaction in her. She struggled to regain her composure before shifting her gaze up to his.

He had absolutely no idea how his hand had ended up encased in hers. His only objective had been to offer her assurance that everything would be okay – that she would be fine, he would be fine, Ethan would be fine, they would be fine, and he absolutely would not allow his father to interfere – even though he wasn't sure he could guarantee anything. And then somehow their palms had ended up pressed together, burning, scalding, and branding. He was still trying to figure out how it all happened, when her heated blue eyes collided with his confused brown ones.

"Logan?" She inquired, hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

He breathed deeply, attempting to clear the fog obscuring his thoughts.

"Logan?" She asked again, a bit more urgently, squeezing his hand lightly.

He shook his befuddled head, speaking the only thing his mind could conjure at the moment, hoping that Rory would recognize the significance. "You trust me?"

Her eyes sparked with recognition and shifted back down to their joined hands. Suddenly she was standing at the edge of a seven story scaffold again, fear and excitement coursing through her. Logan's words of challenge echoed in her head. _It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived. _Trusting Logan again would definitely be something really stupid and bad for her. Her head screamed at her to deny him, but if there was anything Logan had taught her it was how to live life to the fullest. She raised her head to his, their eyes locking.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." _You jump, I jump, Jack._

His heart thudded.

* * *

Brushing aside his residual feelings of confusion over his recent exchange with Rory in the driveway, he closed the front door of his parent's home, willingly allowing anger to flood him at his father's underhandedness and deception.

He stalked through the foyer, passing one of the maids on his way to find his father. "Where is my father?" He barked, mentally berating himself for taking his aggression out on the unsuspecting maid.

The maid faltered mid-step, recoiling at his sharp words. "Mr. Huntzberger is in the dining room eating dinner with Mrs. Huntzberger."

Not bothering to offer thanks to her for the help, he brushed past her in dismissal. He entered the dining room, his wrathful gaze falling on his father at the head of the table.

"Logan, sweetheart." His mother greeted as he strode into the room, "You're home. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

He ignored his mother in favor of glaring at his father, who had just glanced up from his dinner plate. "Son—,"

"Don't son me." He bit out severely, slamming the palms of his hands against the dining room table next to his father. The crystal and silverware rattled.

"Logan!" Shira scolded him with his name. He sent her a withering glare, silencing any further comments from her.

He leaned over, sneering at his father. "I don't know what it is you're playing at. Or why you thought buying Rory's paper was a good idea. Or what made you think I wouldn't have anything to say about it." He grated out.

"I didn't. This is exactly how I expected you to react when you found out." Mitchum replied calmly.

Logan growled, straightening stiffly. "You're unbelievable. The thing is… I really shouldn't be so surprised."

"_The Global Observer _is an excellent investment, Logan."

"Excellent investment my ass. You and I both know the only reason you glanced twice at this paper is because of Rory."

Mitchum shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Which is ironic if you think about it?" Logan continued talking as if his father hadn't responded to him. "Considering six years ago you told her she didn't have what it took to be a journalist and you broke her."

Mitchum rose hastily from his chair, squaring off with his son. Shira stared upon the scene with fascination, desperately wanting to interject, but for once wisely keeping her mouth shut. "Did you ever stop to think that she needed to hear that? That her immaturity and inability to take a chance were keeping her from being a great journalist, instead of just a good writer?"

"She took a chance on me!" He yelled bitterly. "And look what it got her. Rory all ready was a great journalist; you were just to narrow minded to see it. You were more concerned with keeping your wayward son in line and you considered Rory an obstacle to that goal."

Mitchum stood rigidly, listening as his son worked out his anger and resentment. Unfortunately, he really couldn't blame him for any of his emotions; he had handled to entire situation poorly.

"Here's what I haven't figured out." Logan started pacing in a tight box. "Obviously you didn't want Rory to find out about HPG purchasing this paper, hence the confidentiality clause. You don't want to lose her, I get that. I wouldn't either. Somehow you get me to agree to come back. You either tell me she works there or you don't, moot point. Here's where I get stuck. What exactly is your motivation for doing all this?" Logan flicked his livid gaze toward his father, realization suddenly dawning on him. "Is this your fucked up way of atoning for your mistakes and pushing for a reconciliation between us?"

"Logan—,"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm right?" He snorted, trying not to be overwhelmed by his tangled emotions.

"_The Global Observer_ is a good paper Logan, that I truly believe you can do great things with…Rory is an added bonus."

"Fucking unbelievable." He muttered. How was he going to explain this to Rory? His father was an arrogant asshole. "Has it ever crossed your mind that Rory and I don't want to be together? Aren't meant to be together? And if we were, do you really think either of us would want your help fixing our relationship?"

Mitchum smiled shrewdly. "Logan, if you really believed that, my intrusion would not have you so upset. Tell me Logan. Where were you the past couple hours? Rory doing well? That was a rather intimate scene I passed by on my way to dinner. I would assume by that little display that she agreed to raise Ethan with you. Doesn't exactly sound like two people who don't want to be together."

Logan scowled. "We're doing this for Honor."

"Right, Honor." Mitchum nodded condescendingly.

Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. His father's assumptions were irritating. "Leave. Rory. Alone." He enunciated clearly.

Mitchum held up his hands, acquiescing. "Rory will be left alone."

Logan spun around, finished with the conversation.

"Are you accepting my offer?" His father called out to him.

Not bothering to turn back to face him, he scornfully replied, "You can make your damn announcement to the staff of _The Global Observer_ on the 19th, after I return from San Francisco. Both Rory and I will be there."

Satisfaction swept through Mitchum, a smug grin appeared on his lips. Turning to look at his forgotten wife, his pleasure quickly dissipated. Shira sat seething, her eyes irate and full of contempt.

* * *

Author's Note II: So, there it is. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think…

In the next chapter of Detour, Rory and Finn decorate, Ethan and Logan arrive at Rory's, and Rory has surprise visitors.


	8. Bump

Author's Note: Here's a weekend treat for you! Sorry this chapter took a little longer than normal. The muse just took a bit longer to hit on this one. Plus I was distracted by the excitement and fabulousness of seeing Wicked for the first time! Seriously, one of the most incredible Broadway musicals I have ever seen. Go see it, if you haven't. It's an amazing spectacle!

I feel like a broken record, but you all are so deserving of all the thanks and praise I can give you for leaving me fantastic reviews! I really appreciate every single person who takes to the time to tell me what you think. You seriously keep me motivated! And to anybody out there who is silently reading, thanks too!

And thanks, Summerbelle, for being such a ROCKSTAR beta!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls. I also don't own It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Toy Story, Maury Povich, Pak 'N Play, Xbox, Nintendo Wii, or Switzerland. Go figure!

Detour

Chapter 8: Bump

Coffee and the nerves clawing insistently at her beleaguered stomach were the only things keeping her awake this morning. She had endeavored to sleep on several occasions the previous evening, but had failed miserably with each successive attempt. On a positive note, her inability to sleep had led to a rather productive evening unpacking and organizing the boxes of Ethan's belongings that had arrived, as promised, shortly after she returned home from work Wednesday evening. Her normally tidy living room was littered with a plethora of little boys things. She had never imagined some one so small could possibly need so much.

Currently she found herself positioned at her kitchen counter in front of her laptop, sipping what she thought but wasn't sure was her eighth cup of coffee, perusing multiple contradictory articles on the subject of when to start feeding babies solid food. She wasn't really sure if she needed to make that decision or not – he could all ready be eating solid food for all she knew – but she thought she should at least be armed with the information to make the decision. Plus, it was probably a good thing to know what types of solid foods were best to feed him.

Her growing frustration with the various arguments and consumer research was interrupted by the peal of her doorbell. Setting her now empty coffee mug on the counter and slamming shut the lid of her laptop, she quickly made her way to the foyer and her front door, welcoming the reprieve.

Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail with the hair-tie around her wrist, she opened the door to her early morning visitor, greeting him with an overly bright smile. "Morning, Finn!"

"Morning, love." Finn tipped his head acknowledging her.

"Did you get it?" Rory clapped her hands in giddy anticipation. She cringed; coffee and sleep deprivation, plus her frayed nerves apparently turned her into a disgustingly hyperactive teenager.

"Get what?" He asked, mocking confusion.

"The paint, Finn! Did you get the paint?"

"Oh, the paint!" He teased. "Five cans of Ballerina Pink paint as requested."

Rory stared at Finn, horror-struck. "Pink? I said blue Finn! Little Pond blue! Why would I want pink paint for Ethan's nursery?!"

"Are you sure you said blue? Because I swear I heard pink. I thought it was a little strange, but you normally have flawless taste so I trusted your judgment." Finn ruminated.

She was speechless. Small sounds emitted from her throat, but no words were forthcoming.

Finn grinned, enjoying her wordless for once. "It's blue, love." He held up a can of paint and showed her the paint chip on the lid.

Instinctually, she reached out and smacked him on the arm, recoiling in pain when her hand inadvertently collided with Finn's cast. "Ouch!"

Finn tried really hard not to laugh at her pain, but just couldn't contain his amusement. "Let me see." He instructed. He reached out with his free arm, grabbing her injured hand, assessing the damage. Although an angry shade of red, her hand would probably be fine. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She rolled her eyes, scoffing and pulling her hand out of his grasp. "I'll live."

He shrugged, smirking. "Your loss. Want to help me carry all this stuff to the nursery?"

She glared at him. "I should make you do it yourself." Bending down and collecting several of the paint cans resting on the front stoop.

"Hey, who's the one taking time out of their busy morning to help you paint? I think you should show a little bit more appreciation for me."

"You volunteered, Finn." She threw over her shoulder as they plodded up the stairs together. "You specifically said your morning was clear and that you would be and I quote 'fantastically happy to help'. And since when do you work anyway? Whenever I call you at the office, you're playing pool, or watching re-runs of 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia', or playing Halo on your Xbox." She knew that wasn't entirely true, Finn did work and he was quite successful at his job too.

"I resent that. I work very hard. Those things are work when you are courting young successful entrepreneurs to carry your family's alcohol brand in their restaurants, clubs, and bars. And my schedule is always clear for you, love. Even when it involves manual labor."

She turned to him after setting down the items she had carried upstairs on the tarp covered floor of what was to be Ethan's nursery, saying with chagrin, "Finn, please tell me you did not cancel any of your meetings this morning!"

"Okay, I won't tell you I cancelled any of my meetings this morning." In truth, he hadn't cancelled any of his meetings; he had just rescheduled his morning meetings. It would mean a very busy afternoon and work day tomorrow, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make to get the chance to talk to Rory alone.

"Finn!"

"What?" She looked fiercely at him. "I didn't cancel any of my meetings! Happy now?" At least he wasn't lying to her.

She shot another skeptical look at him, but continued to prepare the paint and paint pans for their use.

An hour of painting and inconsequential chatter passed, before Finn gave up delaying any further his assigned task for the morning. "So love, why don't you tell me how you are?" Smooth Finn, he thought, great segue way.

Rory looked at him curiously, replying as vaguely as possible. "Fine."

"Okay, let's try this again. Love, how are you?" Finn asked again, not to be deterred. He would not settle for one word answers from Rory of all people. Her vocabulary was far more extensive than any other person he knew and she used it daily.

"How are you?" She retorted.

Finn wanted to laugh at her obvious deflection, but maintained his calm exterior. "I asked first."

"Wow, we aren't two years old at all." She muttered, and then confessed. "I'm really really nervous. I didn't sleep at all last night, Finn."

He grinned and kept painting. "Are you nervous about Ethan? Because you don't have anything to be nervous about." He offered reassuringly. "Rory, you're going to be a great mother. A fantastic mother. Trust me. Both Colin and I believe so."

She blushed at his confidence in her and truthfully she actually was starting to believe that herself. "Thanks, Finn. But that's not really what I'm nervous about. At least not anymore. Or right now."

"Okay, what then?" He glanced over at her.

She heaved a sigh. "Logan."

This is exactly where he had hoped this conversation would lead, but when she finally brought the subject up, he found he wasn't exactly as prepared for it as he imagined. Logan, Colin, and Finn had been best friends for a long time. The three of them had a bond that very few people understood. And they were absolutely loyal to each other. Never had a person – male or female – ever come close to testing that loyalty until Rory.

Rory was special. There simply was no other word encompassing enough to describe her. Colin and Finn loved her like the sister neither of them had. They were a family, a quirky one, but a family none the less. And as the quintessential older brother figures in Rory's life, they harbored an overprotective streak a mile wide. Made all the worse, because they knew exactly who it was that had shattered her heart and they called him brother. By no means were they discounting any of the pain and heartache Logan suffered, but Colin and Finn just couldn't ignore their uneasiness about Logan being thrust back into Rory's life. Especially under such dire circumstances. Emotions were bound to run high, inevitably wreaking havoc in ways Colin and Finn were sure Rory and Logan were not equipped for.

"Why are you nervous about Logan?" He choked out. Staying neutral in the middle of a war zone with the potential for large amounts of collateral damage would prove difficult. Although, he mused, perhaps this war wouldn't need Switzerland.

"I have absolutely no idea where Logan and I stand. I mean sure, we've agreed to raise Ethan together. I guess that's something, but what does that make us? Parents, yeah. Friends, I highly doubt it, although there were certainly glimmers of that when I talked to him on Tuesday. Jilted ex-lovers, for sure." She shrugged, aggravated. "And there was this moment, there always is with Logan, where he could've have talked me into leaping off a very tall building again. Oh wait, he did convince me, figuratively anyway. I don't know how he does it Finn. Makes me do things I don't want to do, never want to do, really shouldn't do. I just don't want to be constantly second guessing everything I say or do. I don't want to walk on eggshells every time we're together, which is going to be practically all the time. I want…" She trailed off, not really sure what she wanted.

"What do you want?"

She expelled a deep breath. "I don't know what I want Finn. I really don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to him about what happened between you two. Clear the air, at least try to be friends." He almost laughed at the sentiment. Had Rory and Logan ever really been friends? From the beginning, Rory and Logan seemed to be something more.

"I'm not sure he's ready for that Finn." She hesitated. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Maybe you need to be." Was he really encouraging her to open up old wounds? He hated himself for trying to be rational and adult, when he really wanted to wrap her up in a protective cocoon and shield her from any further heartache.

"Want to know what really terrifies me?" She inquired softly.

Probably the same exact thing that terrified him, Finn thought. "Only if you want to tell me."

"That I won't be able to protect my heart." She stated matter-of-factly, as if the very idea didn't make her want to lock herself in her bedroom and never come out.

Finn stopped the painting he had kept up throughout the conversation, dropping the paint roller to the floor, not really caring that he had just gotten blue paint on his $250.00 custom designed tennis shoes. He walked swiftly over to her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to turn and make eye contact with him. "Listen to me Rory."

She raised her blue eyes to his hazel ones. "I'm listening."

"Logan is my best friend and I would practically do anything for him or with him. In fact, I have." She smiled slightly at that, knowing just how true his statement was. "But, trust me, I won't stand by and watch him break you heart again."

She almost protested that she wasn't the only one who ended up with a broken heart, but Finn knew that all ready. "Are you volunteering to be my knight in shining armor, Finn?"

Recognizing her attempt to lighten the mood, he replied with mock hurt. "You mean I'm not all ready?"

She laughed. "Of course you are."

"Well, that's a bloody relief. I'd hate to have to return the suit of armor I purchased to fulfill my role." He groused.

She smiled, happiness radiating from her. Pulling him into a hug, she declared, "I love you, Finn."

"Back at ya, love." Pulling out of her embrace, he turned to face one of the blank walls in the room, his arm around Rory's shoulder forcing her to move with him. "I think we should paint a likeness of me on one of these walls. Don't you?"

"Not a chance, Finn." She snorted, pushing him away.

* * *

He most assuredly looked like a fool. Some passerby or overly concerned neighbor would probably notice his conspicuousness soon and call the police. Then again, this was New York City, people tended to keep their head down and mind their own business. His nephew looked up at him curiously from his carrier, as if asking him what the problem was. It was almost noon and for the past ten minutes he had been shifting restlessly on Rory's front stoop, trying to convince himself to ring the doorbell.

Finally scraping together the courage, he pressed the small white button mocking him and tried to resist the urge to indulge in a childish game of Ding Dong Ditch. After a minute of waiting for Rory to answer the doorbell he pressed the button again.

"Just a minute!" He heard yelled through laughter from somewhere behind the door. He shifted impatiently. "Finn, just DON'T MOVE!" The door swung open. "Hi, Logan." She greeted breathlessly, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"What happened to you?!" Her t-shirt and tattered jeans were covered with blue paint spatter. She even had streaks of blue paint on her arms and cheeks.

"Love?" Finn called faintly. She turned slightly and he caught the imprint of a hand on her ass. He sincerely hoped that was hers and not Finn's.

She laughed. "I'll be RIGHT there Finn. Don't move!" She motioned for Logan to come in. Picking up Ethan's carrier, the suitcase, and diaper bag at his feet, he raised an eyebrow in question at her. "Finn waged a valiant battle with his paint brush. You can probably deduce the victor by my current state of dishevelment."

"I resent that love." Finn commented, walking into the foyer in his boxers. "Hey, mate!"

Logan smirked, unfazed by Finn's lack of clothes. "Hi, Finn."

"Where are your clothes Finn?!" She really shouldn't be surprised, but for some reason she was. Absentmindedly she grabbed Ethan's carrier out Logan's hand and shut the front door. Logan startled at her gesture, but didn't say anything.

"They were covered in paint. I took them off." He scratched his chest.

"I was going to bring you a change of clothes Finn." Rory said exasperated.

"Well, now I can just get them myself." She rolled her eyes, while Logan chuckled at Finn's logic.

"Logan, while Finn…clothes himself, why don't I show you where you can put your things?"

"That'd be great." He moved to follow her.

"Why don't you let me take Ethan?" Finn offered. "Give you two sometime to…talk." Finn sent Rory a meaningful glance; Rory returned it with an icy glare.

Logan looked on, confused at the visible undercurrents. "Thanks, Finn." He watched as Rory reluctantly handed over Ethan's carrier to Finn.

"Come on, you little bugger. You can help Uncle Finn locate his pants and then he will show you the lay of the land, while your new mommy and daddy have a nice little _friendly_ chat." Ethan gurgled, waving his arms happily.

Rory and Logan froze locking gazes, listening to the fading sounds of Finn's chatter to Ethan. Tearing her eyes away from Logan's, she turned, proceeding up the stairs. Logan followed behind her, unconsciously staring at the hand print on her ass. At the top of the stairs, she veered to the right at the first door by the landing, swinging the door open unceremoniously. "I'm sorry it's not the most masculine room. My mom decorated it, since it's the room she uses when she visits. But you can change whatever you want."

She paused just outside the door, waiting for him to enter the room. He shuffled in wordlessly, taking in the décor reminding him of The Dragonfly Inn. "It's fine." He assured as he set his suitcase down along with Ethan's diaper bag.

She leaned uncomfortably against the door frame, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. She glanced up, catching Logan's equally tumultuous gaze. "I hadn't really thought of myself as mommy yet." She whispered. Logan stared at her. Suddenly words were rushing out of her she hadn't meant to say. "I mean I knew when I accepted that was the role I'd be fulfilling, but I'm not sure how comfortable I am being called mommy, you know? And Honor…Honor will always be his mother, right? How can I take that title away from her? How do we explain this to him, Logan? How do we explain to him that his real mother and father di..died before he even got a chance to know them? That he was left with mediocre substitutes who don't know the first thing about parenting and who…who can barely stand to be in the same room together."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified at the words tumbling from her and the tears now streaking her cheeks. Apparently Finn's declaration of her as 'mommy' had released a tidal wave of emotion in her she wasn't prepared for. Maybe it was Logan's presence. Or the reality of the situation. She dropped her hand. "I'm so sorry Logan. I shouldn't…I didn't mean to say all those things… to lay that on you. She is…was your sister." She groaned in frustration, berating herself for the additional reminder. "I'm just…going to shut up now."

Logan approached her slowly, using the extra time to temper the emotions flowing through him. "Rory, look at me." She did as he requested, flinching, as Logan gently thumbed away the tears wetting her mottled cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat and he spoke quietly but firmly. "Don't apologize. I'm not exactly prepared to be daddy yet either. I'm still kind of stuck on Uncle Logan. I really liked being Uncle Logan. And yes Honor will always be Ethan's mother, but you aren't taking that title away from her. She gave it to you. As far as what we tell Ethan when he is older, I don't know, but we have plenty of time to figure it out. You and I, we're going to be the best parents we know how to be. And, guess what?"

"What?" Her question came out hoarse and strangled.

"I'm pretty okay being in the same room as you right now."

She stepped back, breaking the contact Logan's hands still maintained with her cheeks. The qualification stung, but she had to be okay with it. At least for the time being. Logan shouldn't even be the one comforting her, which she mused, he had been doing a lot of lately. She was supposed be there for him, not the other way around. And these moments they kept having really needed to stop. Now. All this was exactly what she had been so nervous about, exactly what terrified her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, fleeing down the stairs before he could ask what she was sorry for.

Long after she was out of sight, he stood in the doorway wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

After regrouping, Logan had finally made an appearance downstairs to find Finn heading out for some afternoon appointments and Rory clutching Ethan as if her life depended on it. Rory and Finn had exchanged a heated whispered conversation and then Finn had shot him a look he was still trying to figure out as he headed out the door.

He had attempted pleasant conversation with Rory, but she had beaten a hasty retreat up the stairs with his nephew the first chance she received. Apparently Rory was now employing the adage 'safety in numbers' and using the avoidance techniques her mother was sure to have taught her flawlessly.

Having nothing else to do, he had explored the first level of the house for a time, ending up in the living room, where he found all of Ethan's things sprawled out. Deciding he needed something to focus on other than the awkward situation on hand, he flipped on the television to some inane talk show and began unpacking and organizing the remaining boxes of Ethan's belongings.

Several hours later, he was distracted from the disturbing, yet sickly fascinating 'who's the daddy drama' on Maury Povich by the sound of Rory's doorbell. Reluctantly pulling himself away from the television he rose from his comfortable spot on the couch and made his way to the foyer.

"Rory?" He called out, standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to the second floor of Rory's home – his home too now he supposed. He strained, listening for her. He glanced at the front door across the foyer, able to make out two figures – one taller, one shorter – through the stained glass window. The doorbell pealed again. "Rory, there's someone at the door."

This time he heard a muffled response, but was unable to make out what she said. He didn't hear any footsteps so maybe that meant she wanted him to answer the door. Hopefully it was just Colin or Finn, who they were apparently expecting for something called 'family dinner night', but he figured they wouldn't bother to ring the doorbell, instead barging in as had always been their custom.

Walking briskly over to the door, he swung it open. The sharp retort ready for his two best friends died on his tongue. Definitely not Colin and Finn. He swallowed past the lump formed in his throat. "Uh…hi Chr…Mr. Hayden. Gigi."

"Logan?" Christopher stared at his oldest daughter's ex-boyfriend, shocked. "What are you—,"

"Logan?" He spun around, to see Rory descending the stairs with Ethan in her arms. "Who is at the—,"

"Hi, kid." Chris acknowledged her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Her gaze flicked quickly to Logan's and then back to her father.

Chris responded his eyes glued to the baby in Rory's arms. "I was in the city on business with Gigi and thought since we were here we'd take you up on that standing offer to join you for family dinner night. But it seems I might be interrupting something here."

"Yes. No. Right." Rory muttered incoherently. "I mean you aren't interrupting anything and you are always welcome at family dinner night. I hope you are up for pizza and Chinese though, because that's what's on the menu tonight. We're just waiting for Colin and Finn to get here." Her words rushed out of her.

Chris appraised first his daughter and then Logan, noting their stiff posture and furtive glances at each other, his gaze falling again on the infant resting comfortably and alertly in his daughter's arms. He would really like to know what the hell was going on.

"Daddy?" He glanced down to see Gigi tugging the bottom of his polo shirt.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why does Rory have a baby?" Leave it to the eight year old to address the giant elephant in the room – or foyer, as it may be.

Chris's gaze snapped to Rory's, who looked terrified as she stared at Logan. "Well, honey that is good question. One which I'm sure your big sister would love to explain to you and her very curious father. I mean I know I haven't seen you in a few months, but I don't think I would've have missed something as big as a pregnancy or the birth of my first grandchild. God, that makes me feel old. We need to think of a name other than Grandpa. Plus, this little guy looks kind of big for a new born, but may—,"

"Dad! He's not mine…well, I guess technically he is, but not biologically." She explained hurriedly.

Her father's eyebrows rose in puzzlement. "Care to explain that one to me? And what he is doing here?" He jerked his thumb at Logan, who stiffened at the attention suddenly directed toward him. He had always liked Logan, but he had broken his daughter's heart and his sudden reappearance bothered him and definitely brought out the overprotective father within him.

Rory opened her mouth to suggest that everyone come inside to discuss this, when Colin and Finn arrived, as usual with their perfect timing. "Hello love, mate, Chris, Gigi." Finn greeted exuberantly as he and Colin reached the top of the stairs leading to Rory's front door and where Chris and Gigi also stood. "Are we holding family dinner night outside tonight? I like the concept – it's warm, it's breezy, we could heckle the people walking past – but it might get a little cramped and uncomfortable on the stoop out here. But I took a shower, so no worries mates."

Colin, Logan, and Chris all rolled their eyes. Rory laughed, relieved at their presence. "No Finn, I was just going to suggest you all come inside."

The foursome trooped inside, heading directly for the messy living room, Logan, Rory, and Ethan following behind. Rory watched her father take in the living room filled with baby items and saw the growing confusion. Gigi plopped herself in the middle of the couch. "Daddy, can I play Wii?"

"Sweetie, you need to ask your sister." Chris replied. Gigi turned expectantly to Rory.

"That's fine." Rory assured.

"Will you play with me, Rory?" Gigi asked hopefully.

"How about I play with you, munchkin?" Finn solicited as he dropped down on the couch next to Gigi.

"Really?!" Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Can we play Mario Party?"

"Sure. Maybe if you ask really nicely Colin will play with us too. Wouldn't that be fun?" Finn turned, smirking at Colin.

"Please, Colin?!" Gigi bounced up and down in her spot on the couch.

Colin muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "I'd love to Gigi." Denying Gigi would be almost like trying to deny Rory – nearly impossible.

"Hey kid, can we talk?" Chris muttered under his breath to Rory, now that Gigi was occupied.

"Uh, sure." She glanced around looking for Logan, finding him sitting in arm chair across the room, watching his friends. "Logan, can you take him?" She nodded to the little boy in her arms.

"Yeah." He pushed himself out of the chair he settled in, crossing the expanse of the room quickly and ending up in front of Rory.

"I'm just going to talk to my dad." She whispered to him.

"Do you—,"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I will if you want." He wasn't quite sure why he was offering, maybe to get away from the oddly painful sight of watching Colin and Finn interact so comfortably with Rory's sister. Helping Rory explain what was going on to her father seemed like a much easier task at the moment.

"I'm sure." She affirmed.

"Okay." Not protesting her decision, he reached out for his nephew, who willingly came to him. "Come here, little guy. Let's go watch Uncle Finn and Uncle Colin get beat by an eight year old." Ethan gurgled happily, patting Logan on the cheek.

"Colin, can you call and order the food?" Rory called out across the room, watching Colin fight for a spot on the couch Finn and Gigi were carelessly sprawled out on.

He nodded in agreement, pulling his cell phone from his pants pocket. "Hupp's and Orange Blossom?"

"Don't forget to order extra Crab Rangoon, egg rolls, and wantons." She listed off, pointing at him for extra emphasis.

"When have I ever forgotten any of those things?" He retorted just as Gigi accidently elbowed in the stomach. "Owww."

"Sorry, Colin." Gigi apologized sweetly, Finn laughing.

Rory smirked. "Wouldn't want this time to be the first."

Colin just rolled his eyes, as he scrolled through the contacts in his phone.

Rory took one last glance at the occupants of the living room and then turned to head to the kitchen, expecting her father to follow, which he did. Arriving in the kitchen, she bustled around pulling out paper plates, napkins, silverware and various glasses for everyone's drink of preference. She told herself she wasn't so much avoiding the subject, as she was trying to figure out how to explain it to her father. Logan and she hadn't really discussed what they were going to tell people. But this was her father, so she figured he deserved the truth. She set down the last wine glass resolutely, turning and meeting her father's gaze.

"I take it you're ready to talk now?" Chris asked seriously, but with a touch of amusement.

"Ethan is Honor and Josh's son." Rory started.

He wracked his brain attempting to remember who Honor and Josh were. Rory obviously expected him to remember. "Logan's sister and brother-in-law?" She nodded. "So, Ethan is Logan's nephew?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you've watched the news in the past week or read a newspaper, but Honor and Josh…," She stared down for a few seconds, rubbing a spot on the edge of the counter, "Honor and Josh di…were in a car accident last week. They didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that kid. I know, when you were with Logan, Honor was a good friend to you." He hesitated, wondering if he should ask his next question. "How's Logan?"

She stared through the wall separating the kitchen area from the dining room and living room, as if she could see Logan and assess his demeanor. "Umm, I'm not really sure. He seems okay right now, but I don't really think he's let himself deal with anything. Plus he's sort of been distracted by the situation between us and the situation with Ethan."

"Which would be…what exactly?"

"Honor and Josh left joint custody of Ethan to Logan and me."

"Um, why?"

Rory sighed, not really wanting to get into all the reasons. "For a whole laundry list of reasons, but primarily to give Ethan the stable and loving environment Honor and Logan didn't have as children."

"And you call the situation between Logan and you stable and loving?"

"Well, no…not exactly. But we can make it that way. We will make it that way." Even if that meant doing what she was most afraid of.

"Why are you doing this Rory?" He wasn't against her taking on the responsibility; he just didn't want to see her get hurt again.

"Would you have preferred me leaving Ethan in the custody of Mitchum and Shira?" Rory inquired peevishly.

Ignoring her petulance, she was so much like her mother he thought wryly, he remarked, "He broke your heart, kid."

Tears pricked her eyes involuntarily. She wondered why this was happening to her so much lately. She was so over the tears. "And I broke his too."

"Do you still love him?" He asked quietly. From his vantage point, he really couldn't fathom any other reason for her doing this.

Her eyes snapped to her father's, fear etched deeply in hers. "I think a part of me, will always love Logan." She took a deep breath. "But I'm not in love with him anymore." She avowed, but it felt like a lie coming from her lips.

"Rory?"

She quickly wiped the few tears streaking her cheeks. "Yes, Logan?"

"The food's here."

"Uh, right. I have money in the credenza by the door." She belatedly sprang into action, moving quickly past her father and heading for the foyer.

"I all ready paid for it." Logan replied.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." She halted, standing awkwardly between her father and Logan.

He shrugged. "Not a big deal." His gaze flicked swiftly to Chris and then back to Rory, noting her stiff posture and slightly reddened cheeks. "Everything all right?"

"Yep. Everything's great." She responded quickly, almost too quickly. "Can you help me bring this stuff to the living room?" She directed her question to no one in particular. "Dad there is a bottle of wine in the fridge and milk for Gigi too." She picked up the stack of plates, napkins, and silverware, leaving the rest for Logan and her father. Half way through the hall way to the living room, she paused; thinking she probably shouldn't have left Logan alone with her father, but continued on her way not wanting to backtrack.

Back in the kitchen, Logan was doing his best not to be intimidated by Rory's father, but was accomplishing that with very little success. Christopher Hayden and Luke Danes, were quite possibly the only men – other than his own father – that ever were able to put the fear of God in him.

He attempted to end the standoff with Rory's father by strolling over to the refrigerator and getting the bottle of wine Rory indicated she wanted. He tried to open the stainless steel door, but Chris placed a firm hand on the door, preventing him from doing so. Logan stepped back, meeting Chris's unyielding gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but Chris beat him to it.

"Rory told me what happened and I'm sorry for your loss." Logan nodded, accepting his condolences. "I commend both you and Rory for taking on the responsibility of raising your sister's son. It's very admirable."

"Uh, thanks." Logan mumbled not quite sure how he was supposed to respond and not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Chris studied Logan briefly, observing the nervous tick of his jaw. "I like you Logan. I always have. I have something to say and I want you to listen carefully."

Logan swallowed difficultly, nodding.

"Maybe you aren't ready to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyhow. I'm not going to bother asking you if you still love Rory or not. I expect you would deny it and I'm fairly certain I wouldn't believe you, because I know from personal experience you just don't ever get over a Gilmore Girl. So, I'm going to offer you a piece of unsolicited advice. Don't let this second chance slip through your grasp. Take it and hold on tight. But I swear to God Huntzberger if you break my baby girl's heart again, there is absolutely no where you will be able to hide."

"Duly noted, but I can assure you Mr. Hayden—,"

"Chris. Call me Chris."

"Chris, that I have absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort. I'm not even sure Rory and I can be friends." Mostly because Rory and I have never been just friends he thought and if this afternoon was any indication, they had a long way to go to being anything.

"I hope for all your sake's, but especially Ethan's, that's not the case."

"Huntzberger, Hayden, you coming?" The two men heard Colin yell from the living room.

"We'll be right there!" Chris yelled back.

"Gilmore's eating all the food, so you better hurry up in you want some!" Finn yelled. Chris and Logan heard a muffled remark and then a peal of laughter from the two females in the house.

Chris and Logan looked at each other and smirked. "Let's go." Chris tilted his head to the side, indicating they should join the others. Logan agreed and the two men gathered the rest of the items in the kitchen, including the wine and the milk for Gigi, in silent understanding and then headed for the living room.

* * *

He was an interloper – an intruder, a trespasser, a foreigner, a stranger, an unwanted guest. Or at least that's how he felt; so far removed from the cozy display before him that he didn't belong. It was painful to even look upon the scene; instead he stared miserably into his empty scotch glass fighting the hopelessness and darkness consuming him, wondering where everything went wrong.

The couch caddy-corner to his arm chair, which he was studiously ignoring, was occupied by the family Honor so desperately wanted Ethan to be a part of. And if the current state of things was any indication, Ethan had all ready wormed his way right in. Logan just wasn't so sure he was going to be able to do the same. Rory sat wedged into the corner of the couch closest to him, her legs draped casually over Finn sitting next to her. Chris occupied the other corner of the couch, Ethan comfortably ensconced in his arms, playing the part of doting grandfather to perfection. Gigi was sprawled across the remaining area of the couch, her head resting on Finn's legs and her feet tucked behind her father's back. Colin sat on the floor directly in front of Rory and Finn, grumbling good-naturedly about the hard wood floor.

Family dinner night sucked, when you were so clearly not a part of the family.

"Oh, oh." Finn poked Rory in the side. "This is my favorite part of the whole movie coming up!"

They were watching _Toy Story_, which happened to be Logan's favorite Disney Pixar movie – a fact he was sure Rory remembered when she suggested this particular kid friendly movie. Her unexpected thoughtfulness only served to irk him though, as he really would prefer not to associate the hilarious dialogue of Woody and Buzz Lightyear, with the sick gnawing feeling growing in his stomach.

"SHUT UP! Just, SHUT UP, you idiot!" Finn whispered, imitating Woody on screen. "Sheriff, this is no time to panic." Now reciting Buzz's dialogue. "This is a perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Andy is gone, they're gonna move to their new house in two days, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Finn's impersonations were actually pretty good, Logan might have been impressed and amused if he wasn't so focused on the thoughts of alienation plaguing him.

"Mine? My fault? If you hadn't pushed me out the window in the first place…" That was Buzz. "Oh yeah? Well, if you hadn't shown up with your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me..." Now the irate Woody. He could relate to Woody.

"Do you get the feeling he's seen this movie a few times?" Chris directed his question to the room.

Rory laughed. "Just a few."

"Don't talk to me about importance! Because of _you_, the future of this entire universe is in jeopardy! WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet! I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. And _you_, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command!" Finn jumped up off the couch, disturbing Rory and Gigi.

"Hey!" They protested simultaneously, but ignored them, proceeding undeterred from his dialogue.

Finn paused dramatically, mimicking Woody. "YOU! ARE! A! TOYYYYY! You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear! You're - you're an action figure! You are a child's play thing!" He cried out. Used to his antics, Colin and Rory just rolled their eyes, but Gigi was laughing hysterically. "You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity."

"You are a sad, strange little man." Colin muttered darkly.

"You're just jealous of my superior acting ability." Finn finally broke from his dialogue to address Colin.

"Yes, that's it." Colin snorted.

"Love, I have a genius idea!" He exclaimed, moving back to his spot of the couch, and helping the girls rearrange their positions once again.

"What would that be, Finn?" Rory inquired resignedly.

"Picture this. Me, Woody, the swashbuckling sheriff upholding the law." Colin snorted. "Colin, Buzz Lightyear, the stuck up uptight Space Ranger. For Halloween this year. Can you see it?"

"I am not dressing up as Buzz Lightyear, Finn! I'm not dressing up as anything! I don't do Halloween, you know that!" Colin protested vehemently.

"You dressed up last year." Finn whined.

"Well, Rory has powers of persuasion you don't." Logan's head snapped up suddenly attuned to the conversation. Colin's comment couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like. He wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. Would they?

"Dirty!" Finn exclaimed. Rory smacked him soundly on the back of his head. Finn rubbed the sore spot. "What was that for, love?"

"For being you." She snapped. Finn and Colin stared at her in confusion.

"Uh, guys," Chris grimaced, "While I hate to disrupt this touching display of affection, I think the little guy needs a diaper change."

Before Rory even had a chance to panic, Logan was across the room taking Ethan from her father and disappearing from the living room.

The all stared perplexed at the entry way of the living room, wondering if they had ever seen someone so quick to jump at the opportunity to change a baby's dirty diaper.

"You'd think he doesn't like us." Colin quipped.

"Maybe he doesn't." Finn kidded.

Rory remained silent and soon they all went back to watching the antics of Woody, Buzz Lightyear and company trying to make it home.

* * *

Rory wearily climbed the stairs to the second floor of her home, intent on going to bed. Reaching the landing, she paused noticing the soft light streaming from Logan's bedroom. The door stood slightly ajar.

She stood outside the door for several minutes debating whether she should attempt to atone for the damage she thought she had inadvertently done today. His withdrawal during the evening had been evident and she attributed it to her actions earlier in the day.

Finding courage she knocked softly on the door, hoping not to startle him in the deep silence that had settled throughout the house. Hearing no response, she pushed open the door tentatively, her heart melting at the sight before her.

Logan and Ethan were both sleeping peacefully; Ethan curled up on Logan's chest, his hand fisted in his shirt. Logan's hand rested protectively on Ethan's back. She thought it was quite possibly the cutest, most touching scene she had ever laid eyes on.

Backing slowly out of the room and then rushing soundlessly across the hall to her room, she searched for her digital camera. Finding it in the top draw of her night stand, she grabbed it and a throw blanket on the end of her bed, before going back across the hall.

She snapped a few quick photos, thinking she would display them in Ethan's nursery along with a few photos she had found of Honor, Josh, and Ethan in the boxes she had unpacked. She briefly contemplated taking Ethan and putting him in the Pak 'N Play Logan had set up in the room since Ethan's room wasn't ready, but she was loath to disturb Logan the most peaceful and calm she had seen him since Honor's passing.

She walked quietly over to the bed, draping the throw blanket she had brought from her room over Ethan and Logan, being careful not to disturb either one. She stood there for a moment watching the steady rise and fall of Logan's breathing, in tandem with his nephew's. It took all her strength not to reach out and smooth back the few strands of blond hair covering Logan's forehead.

Just as quietly as she entered, she left. She glanced one last time at the duo, switching off the light and closing the door softly.

Maybe someday they would figure things out. Maybe that someday would be tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note II: I really really hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter: Sparks fly on the Fourth of July (cheesy I know, but so true)!

If anybody cares (other than me!), I usually listen to music while I write, normally the same song or several songs over and over, because I'm trying to capture a certain feeling/emotion. Several of the chapters (including this one) have been largely inspired by Trading Yesterday, which if you've never heard of them, you should definitely go check them out on youtube. I'm partial to the More Than This album and I highly recommend the songs Shattered, Love Song Requiem, and For You Only. (But every song is pretty much amazing!) Just my little plug for the day.

As I've indicated, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
